KND Question and Answer
by A Visionary Skeptic
Summary: I have locked up the KND cast in a room and I'm making them answer your every question. Hurry up before they find some way to escape.Pairings depend on questions and a special guest will be commenting. HINT: not me but a certain character XD info inside
1. Yay!

**Yay! XD Sorry, very hyper here. This is my next KND fanfiction where you can ask the cast of**

**KND anything. There are rules.**

**No swearing in your questions or I will not use them**

**nothing super embarrassing**

**questions can be random but please don't be creepy**

**And that's all I can think of. OK I'll try not to comment much so Kimi Hayashi (My character I made from my other KND fanfic) will be my voice. What happened in my other KND fanfiction doesn't apply. **

**That means Kuki and Wally aren't together yet, its just more fun that way… the Kimi beating Wally up can apply though XD**

**I'll try to make this funny, yet I won't go super over board on the randomness… I have a limit on what I can do without completely failing at it. So review to ask the questions or PM me.**

**I can't wait XDDDD (yep still hyper)**


	2. Pain

**Welcome to this fanfiction! These are the first questions that came in. I'm thinking of having a minimum of 10 questions each chapter. That should be easy. Anyway, Thanks to the people who asked the questions and without further ado, THE FANFIC!**

**I own nothing *plays introduction music*  
**

* * *

**Numbuh 1:** Do you wish to kiss numbuh 362? - **fictionlover94**

_Nigel: Isn't that personal? There are rules against that._

_Kimi: Not like that. Faith meant personal like 'what kind of underwear do you wear' type._

_Lizzie: That's an easy question, he wears rainbow monkey undies._

_Kimi: O o and you know this how?_

_Lizzie: It's always hanging out. *points*_

_Everyone but Nigel: Ohhhh. _

_Nigel: Not. Helping._

* * *

**Numbuh 362**: Did you know your brother was a nut case? - **fictionlover94**

_Rachel: Well, I always knew there was something weird about him but I just thought he was being a little brother. I probably should have guessed he was a little crazy after he punched my Uncle Larry for giving him a bear hug…_

_Wally: A __little__ crazy? HE WAS OFF HIS ROCKER!_

**

* * *

**

**Numbuh1:** Do you miss Lizzie? Why or Why not? - **fictionlover94**

_Nigel: Sometimes I do miss her, she did try to take care of me. It is nice, though, that I can go on as many missions as I want. The whole 'no more bad cooking' thing is nice too. I also don't have to worry about getting yelled at for eating before I go to a special event…_

_Hoagie: Gee Numbuh 1, it sounds like you don't miss her at all._

_Lizzie: ò O You don't miss me AT ALL?_

_Nigel: Oh boy… I'd better run. *bangs on walls* LET ME OUTTA HERE!_

**

* * *

**

**Numbuh 86:** Do you like any boy? How many kids do you want when you get older? - **fictionlover94**

_Fanny: Why would I like a boy? They're all idiots! _

_Patton: I'm no idiot! * walks to other side of room*_

_Fanny: ….._

_Kuki: Oooh! How many kids DO you want, Numbuh 86? I know I want at least two! Maybe three. Four might be nice._

_Wally: *gulps* Does anyone else think it's getting hot in here?_

_Fanny: *thinks* I'd either want one or a lot…_

_Patton: *gulps* You're right Numbuh 4, I think someone turned up the heat a bit…._

_Kimi: What are you talking about? Nothing cha- ooooh *smiles slyly* __I get it now__ hehehehe. _

**

* * *

**

**Numbuh 60:** Do you like numbuh 86? And if you ask where I got that idea from operation training when she showed up on screen you immediately came running even though it was father pretending to be her. You left 3 untrained cadets to keep arctic base safe. - **fictionlover94**

_Patton: First off, I wouldn't say whether or not I like F- Numbuh 86 when she's in the room with me. hat's just suicide. Second, If moon base is in trouble and we don't hurry to provide backup, we all risk losing all of our KND information to the enemy. Third, if I took the untrained cadets to the moon base, they would have just gotten in the way._

_Tommy: Gee, thanks for the confidence boost._

**

* * *

**

**Everyone: **What happened to numbuh 6? - **fictionlover94**

_Kuki: Well, Numbuh 1 said I couldn't keep Bradley so I returned him to his real parents. He's still an operative though._

_Kimi: Who is Bradley anyway?_

_Kuki: He's- he's- *starts crying* MY BABY!_

_Kimi: *glares at Wally* _

_Wally: What? What I do?_

_Hoagie: *snickering* No it's not what you think. Bradley is a baby skunk._

_Kimi: Oh…. hee hee. Funny how I look at Wally when Kuki says something like that._

_Everyone: …._

**

* * *

**

**Numbuh 3:** Everyone knows that your eyes seem to light on fire when you're mad my question is: how? & do you have any control over that? - **fictionlover94**

_Kuki: Truthfully, when I get that angry, I don't have any power over what I do. That's why someone needs to hold me back before I murder someone. _

_Kimi: That's why it's wise to not mess with her._

**

* * *

Cree: **What happened when you turned 13? How come you and Abby are not close anymore?- **fictionlover94**

_Cree: When I turned 13, Crabby here was one of the kids trying to decommission me. That's when I realized that all kids are snot nosed brats. End of story._

**

* * *

**

**The Delightful Children From Down The Lane:** Do you remember being sector z? - **fictionlover94**

_TDCFDTL: Unfortunately, yes we do. That's all in the past now and we realize that we are too good for the lousy Kids Next Door. We are glad that we are now good little boys and girls._

_Abby: That's not how Numbuh 5 would describe ya…_

**

* * *

**

**Numbuh 2: **Why do you like Cree? She's too old for you! - **fictionlover94**

_Hoagie: Age is but a number. Besides, if I restrict myself to just the girls around my age, so many others will never be able to try and take on a kid like me._

_Abby: *hits with hat. HARD* _

_Hoagie: OWWW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?_

_Abby: …no reason…_**

* * *

**

**Stickybeard: **What is your favorite candy? - **fictionlover94**

_Stickybeard: Aye, the lollipops be me fav'rite candy, for you can see by me teeth that they truly are cavities on a stick. They be well worth it._**  


* * *

**

**The Kid:** What's your real name? - **fictionlover94**  
_The Kid: While some people call me Ace, my real name is-_

THIS MESSAGE HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED FOR PERSONAL REASONS

**

* * *

Numbuh 3: **How did you feel when King Sandy started dating Mushi? - **fictionlover94**

_Kuki: At first I was angry because he just went through all the trouble to capture me to marry ME when he has the nerve to call my sister beautiful and me OLD! I'M ONLY 11! Then I realized I never liked the jerk. After that, the only time I got angry when someone mentioned his name was when Numbuh 2 said he had weird taste in girls._

_Hoagie: I remember that! Both you and Numbuh 4 hit me!_

_Kimi: Why did you hit him for, Numbuh 4?_

_Wally: *mumbles under breath and looks at ground* no reason…_

* * *

** Father: **What is your ultimate goal? - **fictionlover94**

_Father: Excellent question. My goal is to get rid of snot nose brats who ruin the fun for us adults. If only they could be more like my delightful children._

_Nigel: You mean you want us to be boring, psychotic, spoiled, and annoying?_

**

* * *

**

**Chad: **Which organizations did you enjoy working in the most? KND or Teen Ninjas? - **fictionlover94**

_Chad: While the KND was fun (we had awesome weapons and the best tree houses) the Teen Ninjas are much cooler because you can be a double agent which is very tricky and only master spies can do.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 3:** How many Rainbow Monkeys do you have? Describe each and every one of them. In detail. To everyone. **-Sadako The Wolf**

_Kuki: Well, I think I have about *looks in Rainbow Monkey Log* !0,983 Rainbow Monkeys. Hmm. So first off I have my My First Rainbow Monkey. He's the first one I had since I was born. He's purple and he had a beard from being so old. Then I have my You Can Walk Rainbow Monkey. She is pink with a heart button on her belly button. Then I have my...*rambles on*_

_Wally: * groans* Someone make it stop PLEASE!_

* * *

** Numbuh 4:** Does Kuki still owe you that 'quarter' -extreme air quotes- ? When's she gonna give that dang coin to you? **-Sadako The Wolf**

_Wally: *laughes nervously* eh hehehe... uh yeah, she does. _

_Kuki: For the last time, I do NOT owe you a quarter!  
_

_Wally: Uh, yeah you DO! _

*argues*

_

* * *

_

** Kimi:** What is your strongest move? And can you demonstrate it on Wally? (If it could end up killing him then just do one that just seriously injures him or something, MWHAHA~) **-Sadako The Wolf**

_Kimi: Hmm, WALLY GET OVER HERE!_

_Wally: Does this person hate me or something?_

_Kimi: *reading letter* no, she just wants to show you some tough love._

_Wally: How about love that involves ice cream?_

_Kimi: *grabs Wally's arm. Presses down several spot in a certain order on vein*_

_Wally: Hey that doesn't hurt at all!_

_Kimi: Wait for it._

_Wally: *twitches then falls over in pain, cradling arm .* IT BURNS! AAAAAAAH! _

_Hoagie: What's wrong dude?_

_Wally: I CAN'T SEE! MY ARM HURTS! DIDN'T SHE SAY DON'T KILL ME?_

_Kimi: Calm down, it's almost over. By the next question you'll be fine.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Numbuh 4: **Why don't you admit you like Kuki? **-ImmortalDarkPassion**

_Kimi: Yeah Numbuh 4, why don't you admit you li- *trips*_

_Wally: Oops, was that my foot? You need to watch where you're going Kimi._

_Kimi: *has fire in eyes* grrrrr why you little-_

_Wally: AAAAHH!I'M SORRY! * runs to corner_  
**

* * *

**

**Numbuh 3:** Is there a 'Crush' Rainbow Monkey? Cause you 'Crush' on Wally **–ImmortalDarkPassion**

_Kuki: THERE'S A CRUSH RAINBOW MONKEY? I HAVE TO GET IT NOW! *claws at walls*_

_Kimi: maybe putting rainbow monkey in the sentence wasn't a good idea…_

_Wally: Well as long as I'm safe, I don't care about those rainbow monkeys_

_Kuki: *hears 'rainbow monkeys'* WHERE IS IT? *tackles Wally*_

_Wally: GAAAH! THIS IS WORSE THAN THE HUGS!_

_

* * *

_

**Numbuh 1:** Why don't you get a wig? **-ImmortalDarkPassion**

_Nigel: Only adults wear wigs and I will never stoop to their level. I'm perfectly fine with how I look. _

_Rachel: Yeah, plenty of cool kids are bald._

_Wally: Oh yeah? Name one._

_Hoagie: Um… that guy with the blue arrow tattoo on his head is cool._

_Abby: Yeah but he ended up growing hair._

_Hoagie: Oh… _

_

* * *

_

** Numbuh 2:** Could you start exercising? You can still have chili dogs, but you have to exercise for them **-ImmortalDarkPassion**

_Hoagie: Missions ARE exercising! Have you ever been on one? Once you have, then you can tell me when I can eat a chili dog. They give me energy anyway._

* * *

** Numbuh 5:** I like your hat. Where can I get one? **-ImmortalDarkPassion**

_Abby: Numbuh 5 ain't sure if you can find it. Numbuh 5's mamma got her this from a shop in Paris. She hopes you have a passport if you're gonna try to find it.

* * *

_

**Lizzie:** Why are you so obsessed with Nigel? **-ImmortalDarkPassion**

_Lizzie: I am NOT obsessed with him! I just tried to be a good girlfriend to him and give him all kinds of advice but he will __not__ listen._

_Kimi: Maybe because you blew his eardrums from the times you yell at him._

_Lizzie: You wanna say that again?_

_Kimi: Sure. Maybe because you blew his eardrums from the times you yell at him._

_Lizzie: Why I outta-_

_Kimi: Try something and see what happens_

_*Both start to fight.*_

* * *

** You all don't need to see that fight. Too much violence and I rated this K+ and it will cost me 5 bucks to**

**change it. Like I said, I'm broke.**

** Anyway, thanks the people who asked questions! *gives virtual cookie* ]**

**Plz review to ask you question(s) or pm me. This is the only fanfiction I can update today DX. oh well.**

** *watches fight with movie popcorn in hand* Lizzie doesn't stand a chance. I can't believe she's stupid enough to pick a fight with Kimi. Obviouslty she wasn't paying attention to what Kimi did to Wally.**


	3. Long Ramblings and Surprises

**This sure is long. phew this took me forever. I was pretty busy yesterday so I couldn't update anything. I need to update my ppgz story cause I didn't know anyone was actually reading it but turns out a couple people were. That wasn't exactly high on my update list.**

**Thanks for all the nice comments I got! That made me really happy. Now I'm really excited to keep going.  
**

**Anyway, I don't own KND, but I do own Kimi! ^w^**

**

* * *

All the girls:** What would you name your daughters when you have kids? Considering that the girls do all the work. Assuming you have a daughter, the guys pick the gender. **-fictionlover94**

_Rachel: If I had a daughter I'd name her Rebecca I guess. It's a nice name._

_Abby: Numbuh 5 would name her daughter something cool like, Avery or Camila._

_Fanny: Hmm, Bridget doesn't sound too bad…_

_Kuki: I like Yumi. It means beauty in Japanese. ^w^_

_Kimi: Amaya is a good name. I like names that start with an 'A'._

_Lizzie: Well I think-_

_Kimi: No one cares what you think._

_Lizzie: How rude! I otta-_

_Kimi: Try something and I'll break the other arm. _

* * *

**Tommy:** Do you wish that you were a Kids Next Door operative, instead of 'The Tommy.' **-fictionlover94**

_Tommy: Well, KND is pretty cool but I work better alone. That's just how The Tommy rolls._

_Wally: He sure does roll, that's for sure._

* * *

**Harvey:** Why don't you like having people touching you? Ya know it takes a guy and a girl touching to have kids. Unless you don't want kids, of course. **-fictionlover94**

_Harvey: Isn't that an awkward question?_

_Kimi: No, the question is ok, it's just the comment that's awkward._

_Harvey: Why do I get the awkward comment._

_Kuki: 'Cause you're a poopy head._

_Harvey: Anyway, I don't like people touching me because I don't like it when people's hands are on me. You never know where they've been._

_Nigel: I didn't know the psycho was also a germaphob._

_

* * *

_**Rachel:** Do you like Nigel a little? You showed some signs of liking him. There's also a rumor that in an alternate future [operation FUTURE] you are married to him. **-fictionlover94**

_Rachel: I am? I guess I do like him since we get married in the future_

_Kimi: You're not gonna deny it at all?_

_Rachel: Why? If we get married we must like each other a little bit. Besides, if anyone says anything I'll just have them decommissioned._

_Kimi:… I like the way you think._

* * *

**Numbuh 13:** Why are you so unlucky. I don't think its just the number. **-fictionlover94**

_Numbuh 13: I blame genetics for my allergies and I guess I'm just a little clumsy. *falls*_

_Kuki: riiiiight…_

_Numbuh 13: Yeah I'm not that good at running. Or walking. *falls off cliff*_

_Wally: Where'd that cliff come from?_

_Abby: *shrugs shoulders*

* * *

_

**Numbuh 4:** You're always so jealous of Ace. Mind telling us why? **ImmortalDarkPassion**

_Wally: He thinks he's so cool cause he can fly a plane and wear sunglasses all the time._

_Nigel: *clears throat*_

_Wally: Oh… right… Well cause he has that accent._

_Abby: You have an accent too, fool!_

_Wally: crud… well he just thinks he's so cool when he's not. _

_Kimi : I don't think that's good enough_

_Wally: uh…*notices something* where'd that cliff go?_

_Everyone: *looks around and shrugs shoulders*

* * *

_**Numbuh 3:** Have you ever picked flowers for your team? What flowers would you pick? **ImmortalDarkPassion**

_Kuki: I have once but only Numbuh 5 and Kimi kept theirs. If I picked more, I'd get lilies for the girls and poison ivy for the boys._

_Abby: That's not a flower._

_Kuki: I know. ^w^

* * *

_**Numbuh 1:** Do you want Lizzie to leave you alone so you can get a girl?*cough Rachel cough* **ImmortalDarkPassion**

_Nigel: Well now that we're broken up it would be nice if she would stop yelling at me so much. Also, you might want to check out that cough before it gets worse._

_

* * *

_**Numbuh 2:** Can you take me on a mission? I'd love to help. **ImmortalDarkPassion**

_Hoagie: Well, if you were a KND operative, then I'd say yes, but because you're not, I say no. Maybe you should try to take the entry test._

_Kimi: I didn't have to take a test. Yeah, I'm cool like that. *smirks*_

* * *

**Numbuh5:** Who do you like better, Nigel, or Hoagie? **ImmortalDarkPassion  
**_Abby: Um… Numbuh 1 is a great leader but can sometimes be uptight and Numbuh 2 makes really bad jokes-_

_Hoagie: Hey! They're classics!_

_Abby: Don't interrupt Numbuh 5, fool! As Numbuh 5 was saying, he makes very bad jokes but can be fun to be around. So I guess it depends on the situation.  


* * *

_

**The Kid (Ace): **Could you ever leave Kuki alone? **ImmortalDarkPassion**

_Ace: I could never leave her alone. She is the only one I have eyes for. She is my Japanese Cherry blossom._

_Kuki: *giggles* You're so nice!_

_Wally: Oh please, someone get me a bucket._

_Kimi: To throw up in?_

_Wally: No, to stuff his head in._

_Kimi: Yay! *skips away to supply closet*

* * *

_

**Numbuh 4:**

Hey there Wally, it`s your cousin Jason here. Anyway, I'm going to very shortly begin a story called KND: LOST

It`s basically Lost but the characters are you guys as adults.

Here's my cast so far:

Nigel: Jack Shepherd

Rachel: Kate Austin

Wally: Charlie Pace

Hoagie: Hurley

Kuki: Claire

Sorry Abbey I'd tell you your part but it`s going to be a surprise

So my questions to everyone I've casted is this: Are you happy with your role?

Why or why not? **-AVP sagaman**

_Nigel: Why do I have to die? And I will never become a drug addict!_

_Rachel: I am not a murderer. Plus the whole, breakup with Jack thing isn't playing well with me._

_Wally: I get to be a rock star! *nods head to beat of unheard music*_

_Hoagie: At least I won the lottery. Too bad about all the bad luck though._

_Kuki: I still get to be best friends with Numbuh 4. Can Bradley be my baby? _

_Kimi: Uh, sure. _

_Abby: Numbuh 5 doesn't like this. She hopes her part isn't something bad. _**(A/N I had to research stuff about Lost so I just winged it when it came to their reactions…)

* * *

**

**Numbuh 1:** Why do you constantly wear sunglasses? -**Alapso**

_Nigel: It's my trademark. It shows people who I am, and that I mean business. They are pretty intimidating. Have you even been interrogated by a British guy wearing sunglasses playing 'bad cop'? When you do, you'll see.

* * *

_**Numbuh 3:** What is your favorite rainbow monkey and why? -**Alapso**

_Kuki: This is a hard question. I guess I would say my My First Rainbow Monkey because he's been there for me my whole life.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 5:** How come no one has seen your mom? -**Alapso**  
_Abby: Numbuh didn't know that. She guesses it's 'cause her mom visits France a lot. _

* * *

**Numbuh 60:** Do you like Numbuh 86? -**Alapso**

_Patton: Like I said before, that's suicide to say whether or not I like Fa-Numbuh 86 when she's in the room._

_Kimi: You did it again._

_Patton: Did what?_

_Kimi: You almost said her name._

_Patton: I didn't almost say Fa-Numbuh 86's name._

_Kimi: You just did it again! *singing* You like her. You like her!  
_

_Patton:….I don't like you_

* * *

**Lizzie:** Why can't you make food that tastes good? -**Alapso**

_Lizzie: I do make food that tastes good. It's just that no one else has real culinary taste buds from eating all that pizza, nachos, and ice cream._

_Hoagie: O o .Your food tastes like dirt mixed with spoiled milk. I doubt even people who were starving would eat your food._

_Lizzie: Yes they would! This would be like a gift from heaven to them._

_Kimi: Is your GPS broken? It sounds like your going in the wrong direction.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 1:** Why do you hate the beach? -**numbuh310alltheway**

_Nigel: It's a place where I can become an easy target. Besides, I should be working on missions and stuff._

_Abby: That's why he's so pale. *snickers*_

* * *

**Numbuh 2:** How could you like spinach? -**numbuh310alltheway**

_Hoagie: How could you NOT like spinach? It's awesome!_

_Wally: I never liked spinach. I really hated it after that awful sing and dance number about spinach._

_Kimi: Where was I when this happened? O. O_

* * *

**Numbuh 3:** If you could choose a boy would it be short and blonde or tall and blonde? -**numbuh310alltheway**

_Kuki: Hmm…*thinks*_

_Wally: *biting nails*_

_Kuki: I'd choose… short and blonde 'cause my bestest friend is short and blonde._

_Kimi: Aww that's so cute! (plus that means Wally doesn't have to wait for his growth spurt)_

_Wally: shut up  
_

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** Why don't you like it when Joey pulls off his diaper and starts dancing? -**numbuh310alltheway**

_Wally: It's annoying! That's also when he gets in my way the most._

_Joey: *starts to cry*_

_Hoagie: Some brotherly love you got there. *rolls eyes*_

* * *

**Numbuh 5:** If Cree doesn't like you, why do you always try and help her? - **numbuh310alltheway**

_Abby: No matter what happens, Cree is still Numbuh 5's sister so she'll always try to help her._

_Cree: Aww, that's so sweet, Abby!*hugs*_

_Cree: You know this doesn't change anything right?_

_Abby: Wouldn't count on it any other way._

* * *

**Numbuh 86:** Name one time where you were nice to a boy? -**numbuh310alltheway**

_Fanny: Well, there was 19__th__ century and that time we were captured._

_Abby: Haha and Numbuh 5 walked in on you guys kissing! *singing* Fanny and Fancy Pants sitting in a tree…_

_Fanny and Patton: SHUT UP!_

_Kimi: What's your problem Patton?_

_Patton: *sulks* nuthin'_

* * *

**Numbuh 60:** Do you like redheads? -**numbuh310alltheway**

_Patton: Umm… sure? Red is a nice color. *not sure how to answer*_

_Kimi: *whispers something to Kuki*_

_*both giggle hysterically*_

_Patton: What's so funny?_

_Kimi: Nothing...fwee hee hee_

_

* * *

_

**Numbuh 362:** Why doesn't Harvey like to be touched? **numbuh310alltheway**

_Rachel: My parents say its just nerves but I think its some kind of condition…

* * *

_

**Numbuh 86:** Why do you hate boys so much? "Because they`re stupid" is not an appropriate answer(even though it may be true).** CartoonLover999**

_Fanny: Geez, now what will I say? Hmm… I guess because they think they're better than girls._

_Wally: Cause they are_

_All girls: * fire in eyes* WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?_

_Hoagie: Nice knowing ya, buddy.

* * *

_

**Lizzie:** Why don`t you just give up on Nigel? He obviously has a crush on someone else.** CartoonLover999**

_Lizzie: He does? Since when? _

_Kimi: Don't get all jealous now._

_Lizzie: Oh, don't worry, I just wanted to warn the poor girl what she's getting into._

_Nigel: …that hurt Lizzie, that really hurt…_

_Rachel: *raises fists*

* * *

_

**Numbuh 86:** Out of all of the boys in the KND, who do you hate the least?** -CartoonLover999**

_Fanny: *blushing* well… I guess since Numbuh 60 is just as loud as me I can stand him_

_Kuki: *clueless* What about Numbuh 4? You said you always thought he was cute._

_Kimi: There goes Patton's hopes and dreams…_

* * *

**Kimi:** If you could describe people as song what would they be? I love Kimi! -**shortcake31**

_Kimi: Yay! I got a question and a fan! And I'm not even a real character of KND! _

_Wally: Just hurry up and go. I want to know what song I am._

_Kimi: Just for that you're going last. Hmm, Abby is All My Girlz by Keke Palmer cause she's strong like that and it's a cool song._

_Abby; Numbuh 5 can live with that *smiles*_

_Kimi: Ok then, Nigel is….umm…why is this so hard? I guess Spies by Coldplay XD_

_Hoagie is… something funny like…Mountain Dew by Kj52 except with chili dogs than the soda_

_Hoagie: I am NOT addicted to chili dogs!_

_Kimi: Kuki is either Sharada by Sky Sweetnam or He's My Best Friend by Aqua.*looks at Wally*_

_Oh yeah, he's Eye of the Tiger XD hehehe_

_Wally: What the crud? What song are you then?_

_Kimi: Hmm, I want to be Carameldansen by Caramell. It's so fun to listen to, both the English and the Swedish versions. *Caramel Dances*_

_Wally: What the crud? *turn around to see everyone in the room Caramel Dancing* O o where am I?

* * *

_**Numbuh 3:** if I told you Wally was hiding a rainbow monkey what would you do? -**shortcake31**

_Kuki: WALLY HOW COULD YOU?*sobs*_

_Wally: I didn't do anything!_

_Kuki: *still crying*_

_Wally: *groans* now what do I do?_

_Kimi: Give her a rainbow monkey I guess. *hands rainbow monkey*_

_Wally: *gives to Kuki* Here_

_Kuki: *gasps* THE LOVE FOREVER RAINBOW MONKEY?_

_Wally: THE WHAT?_

_Kimi: hee hee hee. ^w^

* * *

_

**Numbuh 5:** Why do you like Hoagie? -**KNDFANGIRL**

_Abby: Well hes a good friend. Plus If I couldn't stand him, I'd hit him a lot more.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 3:** If you could pick between Wally and The Kid to date, who would you choose? -**KNDFANGIRL**

_Kuki: I don't know, it depends on where they take me.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 2:** Will you sit on Wally until he admits that he likes Kuki? -**KNDFANGIRL**

_Hoagie: Umm…_

_Wally: Do it and you won't be able to fly another plane again._

_Hoagie: *gulps* No I won't._

* * *

**Numbuh 86:** Do you think Patton is cute? -**KNDFANGIRL**

_Fanny: I'm not good with the whole boy girl thing so I really can't say._

_Kimi: Or she just won't say._

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** Does blood really make you faint? (like in operation SAFETY) If so, how are you a doctor? –**KNDFANGIRL (A/N: welcome to fanfiction!)**

_Wally: I don't like the sight of blood but I don't faint, that's a girly word._

_Kimi: And your point is?_

_Wally: I don't faint! Besides, when did I become a doctor?_

_Kimi: Beats me. You should know. It was your job application XD_

_Nigel: I think they're talking about the future._

_Wally: Oh, then why is she asking me now? I have no idea._

_Abby: You never do.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 1:** Why do you wear those shades even in the dark? Isn't that bad for your eyesight? -**Sadako the Wolf**

_Nigel: These glasses are specially made so they won't affect my eyesight in the dark. If anything, they probably help it._

* * *

**Numbuh 2:** Do you know about Sonic the Hedgehog and why I think you two would make great friends? (Maybe it's your guy's humor and love for chili-dogs…) -**Sadako the Wolf**

_Hoagie: I heard of him, I'm more of a Yipper fan myself. Sure, I guess we could be friends. _

* * *

**Numbuh 3:** I'm curious, why do you wear an over-sized sweater? -**Sadako the Wolf**

_Kuki: Its comfy that way. It makes me feel secure. Plus I think it looks cute on me_

_Kimi: Just another difference between me and Kuki. She likes green oversized sweaters, I like blue just right long sleeve shirts._

_Kuki: Yup!_

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** What was that in Operation R.E.P.O.R.T? Have you been watching Dragon Ball Z a bit too much, and if so, why? I'd want to watch it with you to see why. And my ice cream with Wally offer is up anytime he doesn't wanna do or answer something. -**Sadako the Wolf**

_Wally: Dragon Ball Z is awesome! There's tons of fighting. Wait, are you watching me or something? O o…_

_Kimi: This is fun! hee hee_

* * *

**Numbuh 5:** Even if it was just a 'dream'(or was it?), who did you mean in Operation W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E when you said, 'Who has a crush on Numbuh 3, and don't say Numbuh 4'? -tries not to look at Nigel-[R/N: Between you and me Kimi, I love 3/4, but I believe Nigel did have at least a tiny crush on Kuki during the show. =I] -**Sadako the Wolf**

_Abby: If I said who else has a crush on Numbuh 3, then Wally would probably try to beat the stuffing out of him_

_Kimi: *looks at Nigel* You like Kuki? I bet she has her own fanclub of boys._

* * *

**Numbuh 86:** What's your relationship with your younger brothers? Do you three fight a lot? Do you love each other? Who has the loudest voice? -**PureWolfWarrior**

_Fanny: We do fight a lot but they're ok time to time. They say I have the loudest voice but I have to in order to get control of all of them.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 5:** What would you do if everyone started talking in third person like you? -**Numbuh Phenon**

_Abby: Numbuh 5 would have to talk in first person then in order to be unique. Numbuh 5 needs to be different from the crowd. She can stand out yet blend in for spy purposes._

_Lee: Cool._

* * *

**Numbuh 1:** Ever go to a family reunion with Father? -**Numbuh Phenon**

_Nigel: I go to family reunions but he doesn't. It would be very awkward to ask him to pass the salt during dinner._

_Father: *shudders at thought*_

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** Mind telling us what happened in the tree house with Kuki during the Grandfather incident? -**Numbuh Phenon**

_Wally: Nope._

_Kimi: Why not? What happened?_

_Wally: Nothin'_

_Kimi: Fine, don't tell me *sticks out tongue* neh

* * *

_

**Numbuh 83:** In Operation Zero you and Numbuh 84 are holding hands! Do you like Numbuh 84? Are you going out? -**Numbuh28and12**

_Sonya: I don't know I'm just 7. I was really scared._

_Lee: *nods* she does that a lot._

_Kimi: She holds your hand a lot or she gets scared a lot?  
_

_Lee: Both. Easily both._

_Kimi: *looks at everybody else in room* See! They can admit their feelings why can't you guys?

* * *

_

**Numbuh 84:** Why do you always use your yo-yo for a weapon? And why is it always the same one don't ya have more then? And why do you always say "cool" is awesome or sweet so bad? -**Numbuh28and12**

_Lee: Yo-yos are cool. Have you ever been hit with a yo-yo in the face? It hurts. I have backups in my backpack._

_Everyone: *plays with yo-yos*_

_Lee: *sighs* Anyway, I say cool because of my Arctic training. It just fit.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 86**: Where do get the Irish accent from your dad doesn't have it? -**Numbuh28and12**

_Fanny: My Mom has an Irish accent so I got it after her. Yep…. that's it.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 4: **Why do you have that hair cut? It looks like your parents put a bowl on your head and cut your hair that way. **-dragonaqua**

_Wally: How'd you guess? That's what my dad did. He said his dad did that to him. _

_Kimi: So that's how it got like that. Who did you find a bowl big enough?_

_Wally: I'm getting tired of you =-=_

* * *

**Numbuh 2: **Why do you wear those googles? **-dragonaqua**

_Hoagie: They are my flying goggles plus they make me look cool._

_Kuki: *takes goggles and runs around room* zoom zoom! Look I'm an airplane!_

_Hoagie: Hey! Give them back Numbuh 3!_

* * *

**Numbuh 3: **If you could chose between Ace, King Sandy, and Wally, who would you kiss? **-dragonaqua**

_Kuki: Well I hate King Sandy's guts so he's definitely out. That leaves Ace and Wally._

_Kimi: * looks at Wally* The question that leaves the future in the balance. Who will she choose?_

_Wally: Will ya stop that?_

_Kuki: Hmm, well since Wally hates hugs I doubt he'd like kisses any better so I guess Ace._

_Wally: *speechless*_

_Ace: *does victory dance*_

_Kimi: *hits Wally. VERY HARD* Idiot! I told you to stop resisting!_

_Kuki: What? What I say?_

* * *

**Mushi: **Why are you so evil? **-dragonaqua**

_Mushi: I am evil because my sister gets everything! Including rainbow monkeys! I just want everyone to know that I'm the better sister! I am! Me! _

_Kuki:…_

_Kimi: Someone needs a time out…_

* * *

**Numbuh 1: **Do you think you should get a hat for your bald head? **–dragonaqua**

_Nigel: No, like I explained earlier, I am happy with the way I look. Why can't you people see that? * groans*_

* * *

**I got kinda lazy 'cause I had to do some research for some questions... yep... oh and the two people who reviewed that i didn't add, you guys will be first next chapter. I'm just too lazy do add you guys. srry**

** *gives cookie to reviewers and pm ppl* enjoy!  
**


	4. I ISH BACK! HORRAY!

**Yay I'm alive! Well I've been pretty busy. I've also been drawing and reading and watching a lot of anime. I finished Pita- ten both anime and manga and I've gotten into Yu Yu Hakusho. I'm a Hiei fangirl 'til the end. **

** *sighs* I wish I had a Hiei plushie... *hugs virtual Hiei plushie* I'm gonna write a fanfic about him ^w^ **

**Anyway, I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. I'm going to camp next week so I won't be able to update then. But for now, Enjoy!**

***plays introduction music on guitar***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KND... I own Kimi though and any lines that I create myself.**

**

* * *

Numbuh 4:** How come Kuki owes you a quarter? Did you buy her an ice cream or something? **-rachpop15**

_Wally: Um… Yeah, sure, let's go with that._

_Kuki: I DON'T OWE YOU A QUARTER!_

_Wally: Yeah you do._

_Kuki: Nuh uh _

_Wally: Yea huh_

_Kuki: FINE! *throws quarter at* YOU WIN! * storms off*_

_Kimi: Now you don't have any more excuses XD. If you keep acting like that you're song won't be He's My Best Friend anymore._

_

* * *

_

**Numbuh 3:** Why do you want a lot of kids? **-SuperNinjaLeprechaun**  
_Kuki: Because I want a big family. I'm not sure why. Maybe because I like being with a lot of people._

* * *

**Numbuh 2**: I like you. Wanna go out sometime? (to see Abby jealous XD) **-SuperNinjaLeprechaun**  
_Hoagie: I don't know you. O.o my mom says not to go out with strangers… I think she's right._

* * *

**Numbuh 1:** Why don't you just admit you like Rachel? **-SuperNinjaLeprechaun**  
_Nigel: I don't have to admit anything to you._

_Rachel: What about me?_

_Nigel: … what about you?_

_Rachel: You have to admit stuff to me right?_

_Nigel: I guess, you are my boss after all…_

_Rachel: Ok then, pretend I asked the question. What's your answer?_

_Nigel:*to self* no fair getting the Soopreme Leader on my case *out loud* NEXT QUESTION!_

_-+-_  
**Numbuh 86:** Why do you hate boys so much? **-SuperNinjaLeprechaun**  
_Fanny: Like I said in the last chapter, because they think they're so much better than girls._

_All the girls: *glares at Wally*_

_Wally: I wanna say something so bad but I know I'll get another black eye…_

_Kimi: Smart choice Wally. Whoa that sounded weird._

* * *

**Numbuh 60:** What do you like about Fanny? **-SuperNinjaLeprechaun**  
_Patton: Who said I liked Fanny? I know I didn't say I liked Fanny. I don't know who did though I mean have I ever answered that question? I mean, I don't know about you but I don't remember saying anyth-_

_Everyone: PATTON!_

_Patton: What?_

_Kimi: You were rambling again… you must really like her. Either that or be really scared…_

_Patton: I'm going with the second one to avoid bodily harm._

* * *

**Numbuh 5:** Why do you talk in 3rd person **–SuperNinjaLeprechaun**

_Abby: Numbuh 5 talks in 3__rd__ person because that makes her unique and it makes her stand out. She likes being different from the crowd._

_Wally: What if we started talking in 3__rd__ person?_

_Abby: Then Abby would have to talk in first to be different._

_Kimi: Sounds to me like your stubborn_

* * *

**Numbuh 5:** Everyone knows you and Numbuh 2 like each other, why don't you two just date? **-SuperNinjaLeprechaun**  
_Abby: Why does Abby have to date? She's just 10 ya know._

_Hoagie: Who said we liked each other anyway?_

_Nigel: No one did._

_Kimi: We just thought it was obvious…_

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** I just wanna say, you are adorable, lol, and what do you think about having lots of kids?

**-SuperNinjaLeprechaun**

_Wally: uh…thanks and who said I'm having a lot of kids?_

_Hoagie: Numbuh 3 did * snickers*_

_Wally: Why'd she say that?_

_Everyone: …_

_Rachel: Wow, another awkward silence. _

_Nigel: Maybe it's 'cause of the last chapter. Remember what Numbuh 3 said?_

_-FLASHBACK-_

**Numbuh 3: **If you could chose between Ace, King Sandy, and Wally, who would you kiss? **-dragonaqua**  
_Kuki: Well I hate King Sandy's guts so he's definitely out. That leaves Ace and Wally._

_Kimi: * looks at Wally* The question that leaves the future in the balance. Who will she choose?_

_Wally: Will ya stop that?_

_Kuki: Hmm, well since Wally hates hugs I doubt he'd like kisses any better so I guess Ace._

_Wally: *speechless*_

_Ace: *does victory dance*_

_Kimi: *hits Wally. VERY HARD* Idiot! I told you to stop resisting!_

_Kuki: What? What I say?_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

_Everyone: …_

_Kimi: I guess that means that Wally isn't having any kids in the future. Ace took his spot_

_Everyone: *looks at Kuki*_

_Kuki: What?

* * *

_

**Numbuh 4:** WHO DO YOU LIKE? LIE AND I'LL FIND YOU AND IF YOU SAY NO ONE I'D LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT I HAVE CONNECTIONS...(: **-laughyytaffy**

_Wally: Connections, eh? Well I'm in the KND so BEAT THAT!_

_Kimi: Are you auditioning for a Hot Wheels commercial or something?_

* * *

**Numbuh 3: **Who do you honestly like better and I mean LIKE LIKE, Ace or Wally?** -laughyytaffy**

_Kuki:Hmmm…_

_Kimi: Another question that leaves the future in the balance? Who will she choose this time?_

_Wally: Please shut up._

_Kimi: Nah._

_Kuki: Ok I've decided! I pick… oopsie I forgot._

_Everyone; *groans*_

_Kuki! *giggles* I remember again! Ok so umm… uh… *shakes magic 8 ball* It says Ace._

_Kimi: *smashes* Now who do you pick?_

_Kuki: Wally then! *tackle hugs*_

_Ace: ¡Presa! ( A/N:Spanish XD)_

_

* * *

_**Numbuh 1:** Why is your butt sooo BIG? **-laughyytaffy**  
_Nigel: MY BUTT IS NOT BIG! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?_

_Hoagie: No matter what you say we still have a picture to prove it._

_Kimi: Part of me is disgusted and part of me wants to see. O.o_

* * *

**Numbuh 60: **Do you like FANNY or not? The same threat I gave Numbuh 4 applies for you.** -laughyytaffy**

_Patton: Well I belong to the KND too so BEAT THAT._

_Kimi: It's funny, I didn't really picture you as a Hot Wheels fan…_

_

* * *

_

**Mushi**: Why on earth would you bring posh-party rainbow monkey back from the 'dead' or whatever? Do you even care about rainbow monkeys? **-dragonaqua**

_Mushi: TO GET REVENGE! MWA HA HA HA *starts coughing* phew…_

_Wally: That was so lame._

_Mushi: Anyways, I do care about rainbow monkeys, I just care about revenge more. n.n_

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** Why do you hate rainbow monkeys? **-dragonaqua**

_Wally: Rainbow dorkies are so annoying! They're way too girly too. Bleh. All that pink and hugs and sharing and pink and stuff._

_Nigel: You said pink twice._

_Wally: I hate pink._

_Kimi: Whoa… pink and orange really don't mix at all._

* * *

**Numbuh 3**: Why do you hate wrestling and the rest of the stuff Wally watches? **-dragonaqua**

_Kuki: I don't hate it, it's just that they're always fighting. They never hug or sing and dance._

_Wally: That's the point. Wrestling is for the hard core!_

_Kimi: So the next question is, why do __you__ watch it? *smirks*_

* * *

**Numbuhs 3 & 4:** Can't you guys find a compromise or something? **-dragonaqua**  
_Wally: Nope_

_Kuki: I agree with Mr. Poopyhead here._

* * *

**Numbuh 1:** Why do you eat meatball sandwiches when you know it goes straight to your already big butt? **-dragonaqua**  
_Nigel: 1. I like meatball sandwiches. They're really good. 2. I DON'T HAVE A BIG BUTT!_

_Kimi: It's not good to be in denial._

_Nigel: So now you're against me?_

_Kimi: *nods* Numbuh 2 showed me the picture fwee hee =w=_

* * *

**Numbuh 5: ** Why wear blue and red? Why not purple? Hoagie already has the blue shirt and Nigel has the red shirt, but why do you wear both and not complete the colors of the rainbow for the team? **–dragonaqua**

_Abby: Numbuh 5 likes blue and red. They are nice colors._

_Rachel: That shows you who she likes XD_

_Abby: No, it reminds Numbuh 5 of France. The flags' colors and stuff._

_Kimi: What about America?_

_Abby: Yeah that too._

_Nigel: What about England?_

_Abby: Yeah, sure. Whatever_

_KIMI: SHE LIKES NIGEL MORE!_

_Abby: WHAT?_

* * *

**Ace:** ...I don't have a question... I just wanted to say that I hate you... **-dragonaqua**  
_Kimi: Hee hee Flyboy has a hater XD_

_Ace: Celebrities have haters too._

_Kimi: Darn he's right._

* * *

**Numbuhs ****83 and 84:** What are your opinions on Harvey? -**Gamerwizard2008**

_Sonya: He's kinda scary._

_Lee: Not cool_

_

* * *

_

**Numbuh 86:** Why did you make out with numbuh 19th century when he looks like a girl and Patton is so much cuter? **–imasmurf93**

_Fanny: We were not making out! I just fell and he caught me._

_Kimi: With his lips?_

_Everyone but Fanny and Patton: *laughing butts off*_

_Patton: Whoa, I'm cute. *ponders*_

_Kimi: She didn't say you were cute, she said you were cut-__ER._

**

* * *

Numbuh 362:** So, there's a theory going around that you married Numbuh One and had kids, because in Operation: FUTURE the leader of BND, Boys Next Door, (which is possibly your grandson) has Nigel's looks and your blond hair. How do you react about you having kids with Numbuh One? **-savannahKND**  
_Rachel: *faints*_

_Hoagie: Way to go Numbuh 1! _

_Nigel: *faints*_

_Abby: Numbuh 5 didn't know there was a Justin Beiber concert was nearby._

_Kuki: *faints*_

_Kimi: Yep. Justin Beiber, alright. The Jo Bros can't do this kind of damage._

_**(A/N: I just might have to use that line one day…)**_

_

* * *

_**Lizzie:** Do you still have feelings for Nigel? **-savannahKND**  
_Lizzie: Just a teeny-weeny isty-bisty small part of me does. The rest of me is just fine._

_Kimi: * fake innocently* Gee Lizzie, what's small in your terms?_

_Lizzie: *turns red*_

* * *

**Numbuh 5:** Where would your first date with Numbuh 2 be? **-savannahKND**  
_Abby: If- and she means __if__- Numbuh 5 were to go on a date with Numbuh 2, then they would go to the park or something. She doesn't know. All she knows is, Numbuh 5 ain't paying for nuthin'._

* * *

**Harvey:** How do you feel about being decommissioned three months after -CENSORED- -**savannahKND**  
_Harvey: I was too good for the KND anyway._

_Kimi: *hits with Nerf bat*_

_Harvey: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?_

_Kimi: I just wanted to see if I could knock your sense back in… I don't think it worked…_

* * *

**Numbuh 1:** How many girls do you have a crush on? Because I counted -thinks to self- ...woah...that's a lot. Why are you a player, Numbuh One? I don't think your future wife would like that. **–savannahKND**

_Nigel:*sighs* I have a crush on *cough* 3 girls *cough cough* _

_Kimi: Did you count Lizzie in that?_

_Nigel: *looks at Lizzie nervously* urm… *cough* no *cough*_

_Hoagie: You really are a player, dude. _

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** Rumor has it that you met Numbuh 1 when he protected you from bullies, is that true? **-CodeLyokoIsTheBest**  
_Wally: They took me by surprise alright? I could have handled them if I wanted to._

_Nigel: So you just wanted to get beat up?_

_Wally: Keep talking and you'll see where I put my fist._

* * *

**All the girls:** Out of all the boys you know, who would you marry and why?

**-CodeLyokoIsTheBest**  
_Sonya: Lee cause he can protect me from all that scary stuff._

_Kimi: Nagihiko XD Even though he isn't in this story I just lurves him. He's so sweet and cute. *hugs Nagihiko plushi* _

_Rachel: *blushes* Numbuh 1 cause I can relate to him._

_Abby: *mumbling* Numbuh 2 and its nonya business._

_Kuki: Wally cause he's my bestest friend!_

_Fanny: *glaring* Patton cause he's less of an idiot than all the other dumb boys I know and I don't have much of a choice._

_Kimi: I bet that just warms his heart, don't it?_

* * *

**Mushi:** Why do you like King Sandy so much? **-CodeLyokoIsTheBest**  
_Mushi: Besides that he's sweet and cute,_

_Kuki; *coughs* *mumble mumble*_

_Mushi: *glares* He also like revenge. His knights also do what I say too._

* * *

**Maurice:** What's it like being a spy in a teen world? **-CodeLyokoIsTheBest**  
_Maurice: It's cool. It can be tricky sometimes when you're in the same room as someone from the KND and the teens who hate kids though…kinda like now *looks from Cree to Abby*_

* * *

**Numbuh 362:** Would you go for a guy with a full head of hair or not? *Snickers*

**-CodeLyokoIsTheBest**

_Rachel: I don't care about the hair, mostly, I care more about how he treats me._

* * *

**Father:** I'm curious. What's with the silhouette suit? And are you made of fire or something? **-Alapso**  
_Father: No, I'm not made of fire. This suit is specially made to withstand my power. I don't want to wear clothes that will burn into a crisp whenever I use my powers._

_Abby: Why must people say things Numbuh 5 can never unhear?_

_Everyone: *shudders*_

* * *

**Numbuh 5:** Why does your dad talk like Bill Cosby?** -Alapso**  
_Abby: Numbuh 5 would ask him except she's STUCK IN THIS ROOM!_

* * *

**Numbuh 2:** Why is your grandma so rude? **-Alapso**  
_Hoagie: I think that's just old age talking._

_Grandma: *hits with cane* Take THAT! When I was your age we had respect for our elders but now? NO! *rambles on*_

_Nigel: Great going, Numbuh 2, now you've gotten her started._

_Grandma: *hits with cane* HERE'S SOME FOR YOU TOO!_

_Nigel: Ow!_

* * *

**Numbuh 1:** How come you have rainbow monkey underwear? **-Alapso**

_Nigel: How do you know what kind of underwear I wear? Hmm?_

_Kimi: As Lizzie pointed out earlier, *points to Nigel's pants*_

_Nigel: Stupid Christmas present._

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** You must watch EVERYTHING Rainbow Monkey related in a row. Movies, shows, even commercials. No wrestling shows or ANYTHING you like in between.  
**Everyone Else:** Restrain him to a chair or something and don't let him escape. **Sadako The Wolf**

_Wally: I thought fangirls were supposed to show love, not hate._

_Kimi: Well, as per usual, you thought wrong._

_Everyone: *duck tapes to chair*_

_Wally: *shuts eyes*_

_Kimi: *opens with duck tape* This stuff really works!_

_-TIME LAPSE OF 15 DAYS-_

_Wally: That… was pure torture…_

_Fanny: *writes down* he he he_

**

* * *

Everybody: **How would you react if I lost you in outer space for a story I'm working on? **–shortcake31**

_Kimi: Does that include me? If it includes me I'd be ok with it. XD_

_Everybody else: Us? Not so much_

**

* * *

To all girls:** If you could change your hair color to any color in the universe, what would it be? **-CartoonLover999**

_Kuki: Green or pink. Maybe both!_

_Abby: Numbuh 5 would have blue, baby._

_Rachel; I've always wondered what it would be like to have red hair…_

_Kimi: I'd go full out blue like my hair streak or maybe purple *hint hint*_

_Fanny: Well my hair is already blood red so I guess black_

**

* * *

To** **all guys:** Would you dress up as a girl for a full 24 hours? **-CartoonLover999**

_Wally: No, I already tried being a girl once…_

_Hoagie: And Numbuh and I were affected by that girl ray thingy_

_Nigel: *shudders*_

_Patton: As long as I don't have to wear nail polish._

_Kimi: Darn… *thinking* maybe I could force him to wear makeup though…_

**

* * *

To all blondes (girls and guys):** Would you be offended if somebody called someone else a dumb blonde? **-CartoonLover999**

_Wally: Whaaa?_

_Rachel: I have nothing to add._

_Sonya: Same here._

**

* * *

Everyone**: Well, I've written the first chapter for KND: LOST The First Season, what do you guys think off it so far. P.S. Abby you're roll doesn't come till next season. **-AVP sagaman**

_Everyone: What the crud is lost? _

_Kimi: I think it's a fanfiction… too bad we don't have a computer to read it since we're stuck in this GOD FORSAKEN ROOM!_

**

* * *

Kimi:** I am sorry I have to ask this, who are you? –**Mercy 4.8**

_Kimi: I'm from a different fanfic… too bad the biggest piece of it doesn't apply to this one. _

_* looks at Kuki, Wally, Abby, and Hoagie* By the way, my numbuh is Numbuh 7 XD *flips awesome blue hair streak* _

**

* * *

Numbuh 3: **What's your favorite color and why? **-ImmortalDarkPassion**  
_Kuki: Green cause it's a pretty color! It reminds me of pretty leaves and flowers. ^w^_

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** How would you describe who you like? **-ImmortalDarkPassion**  
_Wally: She's a girl._

_Kimi: Way to make it vague… O.o I would hope the person you like is a girl_

* * *

**Kimi: **Do you like anyone? **-ImmortalDarkPassion**  
_Kimi: Yay I get another question! I feel so loved…_

_Wally: Just answer the question._

_Kimi: Fine. I lurve Nagihiko. I also love my nii-san but not in that way._

_Hoagie: Nisan? Since when did you get a car?_

* * *

**Numbuh 2: **Do you like Cree anymore? **-ImmortalDarkPassion**  
_ Hoagie: That's a tough question. I kinda still like Cree but I've moved on._

_Cree: *rolls eyes*_

* * *

**Numbuh 5: **Even after you all turn 13, do you think you'd all still be friends? **-ImmortalDarkPassion**  
_Abby: Maybe. We would still go to the same school I guess. I think we could be. I don't think they could erase all of our memories. _

* * *

**Numbuh 1:** What was your favorite mission and why? **-ImmortalDarkPassion**

_Nigel: There's too many missions to choose from but one that I will always remember is the one that Lizzie broke up with me in.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 4:** How come Numbuh 13G (my own character) can get you to open up about feelings, but Numbuhs 1, 2 & 5 can't? Is there something special about her? **–rachpop15**

_Wally:Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5 all make fun of me enough already… waitaminute, what do you mean by __feelings__?_

_Kimi: Well, this __is__ Wally we're talking about XD_

**

* * *

Kimi:** What are your fav couples? **–coll90**  
_Kimi: Yay! I'm feeling the love! ^w^ fwee hee. _

_Wally: Just. Answer. The. Cruddy. Question. Already._

_Kimi: Fine Mr. Grumpypants. I like the 3x4, 2x5, and 1x362. I don't like Lizzie with anyone._

_Lizzie: *glares at*_

_Kimi: *glares back*_

* * *

**Numbuh 362: ** What guy do you think is the cutest of the KND? **coll90**

_Rachel: I would have to say Numbuh 42 because he's the youngest KND member. He's 5 and SUPER ADORABLE!_

_Everyone: *was expecting her to say Numbuh 1*…_

_All Girls: I KNOW RIGHT?_

**

* * *

Fan-Numbuh 86:** Why did you tell Numbuh 4 that you thought he was cute before he was wrongly decommissioned and then re-commissioned him so he remembers EVERYTHING? Do you have a death sentence? You were pretty lucky that Numbuh 3 was all tied up. **–rachpop15**

_Fanny: *sarcasticly* Thanks for reminding him. Besides, Numbuh 3 was clueless as always._

_Kuki: *chasing butterflies* La la la, la la!_

_Fanny: See?_

**

* * *

Everyone:** When is your birthday? And what is your favorite color. **–fictionlover94**

_Kimi: Favorite color: blue, birthday, You don't need to know my birthday._

_Rachel: Yellow, -CENSORD-_

_Nigel: Red, -CENSORD-_

_Abby: I'll go with navy blue, -CENSORD-_

_Fanny: Orange and green, -CENSORD-_

_Hoagie: Blue and Brown, -CENSORD-_

_Wally: Orange, -CENSORD-_

_Patton: Umm…I don't have one, -CENSORD-_

_Kuki: Pink and green, -CENSORD-_

**

* * *

Patton:** How come when you train operatives it sounds like you're in the military? Fanny's almost the same way, but she doesn't train. **–fictionlover94**

_Patton: It keeps the cadets in line and scared. Plus I like sounding like that. It makes me sound powerful and tough._

**

* * *

The girls:** What would you name your sons? **–fictionlover94**

_Abby: Jason_

_Rachel: Nathan_

_Kuki: I never really thought about it._

_Fanny: I'm not having a stupid boy!_

_Kimi: NAGIHIKO JR.! *giggles*_

_Somewhere in Japan_

_Amu: Is something wrong, Nagihiko?_

_Nagihiko: I have a strange feeling someone wants to marry me and have a kid… *sweatdrops*_

_Probably another fangirl…_

* * *

**The guys**: What would you name your daughters? **–fictionlover94**

_Nigel: Umm Amy I guess…_

_Hoagie: Hannah. I'm not sure why so don't judge me._

_Patton: Who said I would have a daughter._

_Wally: I agree with Patton…_

_Somewhere in Japan_

_Nagihiko: Why do I want to suddenly say Akira?_

_Amu: Maybe you should go home and rest_

* * *

**Rachel:** Have you ever talked to Nigel about anything else besides the KND? **–fictionlover94**

_Rachel: Well, there was that time we talked about meatball sandwiches. Why?_

* * *

**Father:** Are you disappointed that you never had kids of your own. Since your powers would be in Nigel and Rachel's kids, due to genetics. **–fictionlover94**

_Father: Since I am Nigel Uno's __uncle__, not his father, he wouldn't have any of my powers anyway. Besides, I doubt my grandnieces and nephews would have any of my powers anyway if that were possible._

**

* * *

Numbuh 3:** Out of all the boys in the room, who do you think is the one you would most likely marry, and why? **-creative-writing-girl13**  
_Kuki:*watching rainbow monkeys movie*_

_Kimi: Er… she loses interest in repeated questions easily. You can always try the rewind button on your remote if you want to know._

* * *

**Rachel (or Chad):** Would you ever think of creating a TND so as to stop the evil teens and/or more sinister adult villains that Cartoon Network was not allowed to use? **-creative-writing-girl13**

_Rachel: I'll answer this question! TND would be a great idea. Now I have a question: What the crud is Cartoon Network?_

_

* * *

_

**Numbuh 1:** If you were, oh I don't know, suddenly given the chance to go into outer space and save kids all over the galaxy, would you? Even if it meant leaving behind Rac- I mean people you love? **-creative-writing-girl13**

_Nigel: If it's the best thing for the world ( or universe) then yes I would._

_Kimi: Hee hee ^w^ she did a Patton only she used Rachel instead of Fanny.

* * *

_

**This is getting longer and longer by the chapter! phew. some of these questions took a lot out of me so I decided to take the easy way out. Yeah I'll porbably end up diverting the attention to something else just so I won't have to do actual work. My brain ish fried from this math packet I have to do that I haven't really started on...**

**Anyways, I'm gonna delete my powerpuff girl z story so I can get that organaized and start over on it. In the meantime I'm going to be working on a yu yu hakusho fanfiction. =^w^=**

***tackle hugs Hiei***

**Hiei: GTFOM**

**me: NEVA!**

**this is what happens when I decide to eat skittles of doom... I just got a picture idea! XD  
**


	5. Not Enough Creativity for Chapter Title

**Phew! I was really busy! After I went to camp things just got ahead of me. I'm sorry for such a long delay, I've been busy with my class trip, guitar, starting my year long project, long homework nights, soccer games and practice, and dealing with some very annoying people. I was pretty sad that My mom wouldn't let me play my soccer game cause she thought I was gonna get sick and die of pneumonia or something (cause it was old and rainy). So i got done with All of my homework and tried working on this. Let me just say, this wasn't easy. The grammar I had to correct was horrendous, and this is coming from me! So for all of your patience, here it is, without further delay!**

**OK so I had to cut questions out, partly because this was getting too long and because I was running out of things to say. So instead of having everything being only a couple sentences that I spit onto the page, I'm going to put more thought to them later. A lot of them involved research I was too lazy to do. **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Kimi, that's it.**

* * *

**Cree:** Does your sister have any embarrassing secrets?** -rockinsox13**

_Cree: Boy, do I! Like that one time in December when she was 7 or 8, she was playing outside by this tree in our backyard-_

_Abby: Stop! No! Not that one! Anything but that one!_

_Hoagie: Why? What happened?_

_Abby: … *sighs* Let's just say it wasn't Numbuh 5's brightest moment._

_Cree: Anyway, as I was saying, she was playing by this tree that she usually climbed when there wasn't any snow. She decided that, in her snow pants and winter coat and boots, she would climb the tree again in all that snow. When my mom and I heard screaming, we rushed outside to see Abby hanging by one of the straps of her snow pants from a low branch. _

_Abby: /  
_

_Cree: She was screaming and yelling for us to get her down. We did, but not after we took a couple pictures. In fact, I think I have one with me! *reaches in pocket*_

_Abby: NO! *tackles Cree*_

_Cree: GET. __OFF!_

_Abby: NO! NOT UNTIL YOU GET RID OF THAT PICTURE!_

_Kimi: Well that was OOC-ish… *in wrestling announcer voice* And in this corner we have Big Sister Cree! And in the other, we have Little Sister Abby! Let the fighting BEGIN!

* * *

_

**Numbuh 60:** So what do you think are Fanny's or Numbuh 86's best features? –**Mercy 4.8**

_Patton: Well, I really like her hair…_

_Kimi: … Wow… I actually have nothing to say._

_Patton: Crud! I said that out loud?_

_Everyone: *nods*_

_Fanny: …Well this is awkward… _

_Everyone: *nods*

* * *

_

**ALL GIRLS:** You were proposed to by Ace. Would you dump him for those losers over there. *points to boys who supposedly have courage* -**rachpop15**

_All girls: *whisper in a group*_

_Kimi: Mkay, so Fanny, Abby, Rachel, and Sonya don't even like Ace so, yeah they would be with the losers._

_Rachel: What about you?_

_Kimi: The guy I like isn't a loser. *w*_

_Wally: What about K-Numbuh 3?_

_Kimi:*cough* You did a Patton *cough* She's still deciding, it might take a while._

_

* * *

_

**Numbuh 363: **Why do you think you have special rights? Because Numbuh 362 is your sister? You do know that you're not the best operative out there, right? Answer untruthfully and I will hug you! -**rachpop15**

_Harvey: Says you! I totally am the best and there's noting you can say that will make me change my mind!_

_Kimi: Mkay I'll go get the UPS truck._

_Harvey: What for?_  
_Kimi: We need to ship you out there so she can hug you, silly_

**Ace:** Did you know your sister, Carmen, messed with 3/4ness? You have an evil sister if you didn't. -**rachpop15**  
_Ace: Mi hermana? She's here? Where?_

_Sonya: You have a sister?_

_Ace: Yeah, and I need to thank her._

* * *

**Kimi:** What would happen if El Tigre showed up in here with Frida? Sorry, not exactly a KND question. -**rachpop15**

_Kimi: I'd kick their butts all the way to their own cartoon._

_Wally: But one of them is a super hero!_

_Kimi: So? I've mastered 6 fighting technics fromm around the globe! Plus I've got KND weapons. They don't stand a chance…_

_Nigel: I don't know if I should be concerned or impressed._

_Kimi: Be afraid. I like that reaction better. *short evil laughter*_

* * *

**Numbuh 362:** Can I join the TND? PLEASE? *puppy dog eyes* -**rachpop15**

_Rachel: If you haven't noticed, I'm just the Supreme leader of the KND. Plus TND is still a thought in progress. I'll let you know when it becomes a reality._

_Nigel: You will?_

_Rachel: *whispers* Nah. I just say that so there won't be a riot._

_

* * *

_

**Mr. Fizz:** You do know that some kids can stand the sugar rush that soda brings them right? And besides, parents can always buy the soda for their kids. -**rachpop15**

_Mr. Fizz: Little kids cannot, in fact, handle the sugar rushes. That's why they're always bouncing off the walls. Kids are irresponsible. Besides, if an adult buys soda for their child they are disobeying the law and can be put in jail._

_Kimi: *opens soda * Wow, harsh law. *sips*_

* * *

**ALL CURRENT GIRL KND OPERATIVES... AND CREE: **Which team are you on? Jacob or Edward? XD Couldn't resist. -**rachpop15**  
_Wally: Crud. Girl talk._

_Rachel: Edward… no contest._

_Abby: Jacob. _

_Kimi: Well that shows that Rachel really likes Nigel._

_Rachel: How? _

_Kimi: Cause they're both pale and mysterious. _

_Rachel: Makes sense, I guess._

_Cree: I agree with my sister on the Jacob part… *day dreams*_

_Fanny: Niether. I hate guys as it is, what makes you think I'm gonna like guys with freaky abbilities?_

_Kuki: Jacob! *sgwiggle*_

_Kimi:…*thinking* sgwiggle?* Seth! Cause less people are on team Seth so that means less fan girls I have to get rid off._

_Everyone: …_

* * *

**Sandy:** WHY THE CRUD DO YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED AT THE AGE OF 6? LEGAL MARRIAGE AGE IS 18! **–rachpop15**

_Sandy: Actually, I'm 8, F.Y.I. Besides, a king can get married at any age he wants to whomever he wants._

_Wally: FOR THE LAST TIME YOU'RE NOT A CRUDDY KING! YOU'RE PRETENDING!_

_Sandy: THE KING DOES NOT PRETEND!_

_*both start to fight*_

_Kimi: *in wrestling announcer outfit* And the first round goes to Numbuh 4! * winces* Ooh, That's gonna leave a mark.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 4:** Do you like-like Kuki? DONT CHICKEN OUT! I KNOW WHERE YOUR SODA SUPPLY IS! **–cassicandiful**

_Wally: I know where my soda supply is too. IT'S IN THOSE STUPID HAMSTERS BELLIES!

* * *

_

**Numbuh 4:** Why can't you just cruddy tell Kuki you like her already? Come on tough guy, what are ya scared? **–thundra501**

_Wally:How many times am I gonna have to say that I don't like her? Why can't you people leave me alone?

* * *

_

**Numbuh 3:** Is it only you who takes care of the hamsters, if not, who else helps? If so, how do you keep up with them? ** -13overload13**  
_Kuki: Yesh I do! I don't mind, the hamsters are SOOOO cute! They all lsiten to me too. Mostly. _

* * *

**Numbuh 4: **Why do you always say 'crud'? **-13overload13**

_Wally: Everyone says crud!_

_Kimi: Not everyone… some people say worst things._

_Wally: Like what?_

_Kimi:… Anyone want to tell him?_

_*cricket cricket*_

_Kimi: Just stick with crud._

* * *

**Numbuh 1: **What's the best and worst thing 'bout being the leader of Sector V? **-13overload13**  
_Nigel: Best thing would be beating villians, worse would be when surrounded by idiots._

* * *

**Numbuh 5: **Why do you always hit Numbuh 2 with your hat?(I've got noth'n against it though, no offence) **-13overload13**  
_Abby: Cause he'd whine if Numbuh 5 hit him with her fist. She gets in less trouble this way._

* * *

**Numbuh 2: **Why the crud do you never take off your pilot's hat?(Great now you got me saying that! Thanks a lot Wally! :( grr...) **-13overload13**

_Hoagie: Me without my pilots' hat and goggles is like Superman without his giant S._

_Wally: Dude, that's taking it too far. You're no where near Superman and his giant S._

_Hoagie: Gee, best friend, thanks a lot.

* * *

_

**Grandfather (he's in there, right?):** Why/when did you start hating children so much? **–Gamewizard2008 (A/N: Gomenasai! I knew I would make a spelling error in the reviewer names sooner or later. I kinda wanted to misspell your name again just to see what you'd say… XD)**

_Grandfather: It was probably about when I turned into a teenager-_

_Nigel: Pfft, figures._

_Grandfather: *glares at* That's when I realized how annoying, rude, and self-centered children really are. I'm almost disgusted I was one once._

_Kuki: Gee, you sure are a cranky old man.

* * *

_

**Everyone:** Out of curiosity, if you got out of that room you're trapped in and found the guy holding you captive, what would you do to him? **–Gamewizard2008**

_Kimi: *glares at everyone*_

_Nigel:*nervously* Uh, have them for tea?_

_Wally: What the crud? Why tea? Why not ice-cream?_

_Kimi: Well, as the spokesperson and character bodyguard for Faith, I say you all made a, ahem, wise choice. *smiles innocently*

* * *

_

**Numbuh 362:** How many days a week are you on the moon base? **– my-dear-fangirl**  
_Rachel: Hmm. I'm usually there everyday after and before school and dinner everyday. When there's important stuff that needs to be done then during school too._

_Abby: So what you're sayin' is that you're there every day?_

_Rachel: Pretty much, yeah._

_Abby: Man, Numbuh 5 couldn't do that. Its hard enough as it is for her to relax._

* * *

**Everyone:** Does anybody read manga or watch a non-mainstream Anime? **– my-dear-fangirl**

_Kimi & Kuki: ME! *giggles*_

_Abby: It seems kinda stereotypical, huh? The only Japanese people here liking something from Japan._

_Hoagie: Not true! Yipper comes from Japan._

_Wally: It does?_

_Hoagie: *shrugs shoulders* I don't know. I just wanted to see if I could prove her wrong.

* * *

_

**Number 4&3: **In the finale what happened when you guys were turned into adults and were sucking face! And at the end, when you were holding hands, does that mean you guys are together? **–buddygirl1004**  
_Wally: Why is everyone so intrested in what Numbuh 3 and me do? Geez people go find a hobby._

_Kimi: Hey! I'm the only one who's allowed to be mean to any reviewers and that's only in a super justifiable cause._

_Kuki: Your point is?_

_Kimi: Be nice to the people no matter how much they get on your nerves and just suck it up…uh, please.

* * *

_

**Number 4:** Would you rather date Numbuh 3 or an australian swimsuit model? **–buddygirl1004**

_Wally: *sighs* Can I wait 'til I'm a stupid tennager until I answer this question? I'm not even into girls._

_Hoagie: Really? Then why do you-_

_Wally: *elbows in stomach*_

_Hoagie: Ow! What was that for?_

_Wally: …nuthin'…_

* * *

**Number 3:** What would you do if Wally kissed you right now? **–buddygirl1004**  
_Kuki: Watch Rainbow Monkey's Adventure in the Land of Chocolate Hearts._

_Kimi: Really? I thought you would watch Hugs and Kisses Rainbow Monkey's Lovetastic Valentines Day Hour Long Special._

_Kuki: No, that would be if someone hugged __and__ kissed me._

_Kimi: Oh right, duh._

_Wally: This is why I watch wrestling… _

* * *

**Numbuh 86:** Did you and your dad have any fights after the KND left your house after you found out your dad was Mr. Boss. Why were you not touchy and showing affection? I no he's your dad and all. **–buddygirl1004**  
_Fanny: No we got along just fine. We both agree that there are tons of idiots in the Kids Next Door. plus he hates boys as much as I do._

* * *

**Number 4: **Why do you hate the water? You were born surrounded by water for Christ's sake **–buddygirl1004**

_Wally: I was born in a dessert._

_Kimi: Umm, I think you mean "desert"._

_Wally: No,I mean dessert. Something about my mom having a huge ice-cream craving.

* * *

_

**Number 4:** Why does your dad bring you to work on bring your daughter to work day? Is there something your not telling us? **–buddygirl1004**  
_Wally: He really wanted a girl, ok? That and something about bonding.

* * *

_

**Joint question:**  
**Sally Sanban:** Sally, did you think Wally was your grandpa in Operation F.U.T.U.R.E? Is that why you knew you could go to him? **and:** **Numbuh 3:** That means you and Wally were a couple! To bad it was in an alternate universe though ;( **–buddygirl1004**  
_Sally: *clears throat nervously* As much as I'd like to say yes, I can't._

_Everyone: GASP!_

_Sally: I'm sorry, it's just that since Numbuh 4 detached himself from everyone since that boarding school incident, he never really ended up with my grandma. Instead, someone else had married my grandma. I took my Grandma's last name to help Wally be a bit more accepting to me. If it helps, the marrage didn't last long._

_Kuki: So I guess that means I don't have to answer my question then._

_Kimi: How she can be so oblivious amazes even me. O.o_

* * *

**Lizzy:** Why did you force Nigie to eat your horrendous cooking? No wonder Nigie's butt is so big! **–buddygirl1004**  
_Lizzie: OK first of all, my cooking is amazing!_

_Wally: Says who?_

_Lizzie: Says my whole entire family._

_Nigel: You mean the four other people in your house._

_Lizzie: Yeah, pretty much. They said I'm an amazing chef. They have excellent taste._

_Kimi: Either they're lying or they're worse than the parents who believe their sons or daughters really have a chance at American Idol when they sing worse than Numbuh 1._

_Fanny: Wow, that's really sayin' somethin'._

_Nigel: =_="_

* * *

**All boys: **You must answer this! If you had a daughter, what would her name be and who do you want her mom to be? I have connetions! (my dad works for the FBI and my mom is friends with the first lady.) **–buddygirl1004**  
_Kimi: Ok this question has been asked before. You know what that means?_

_Everyone: FLASHBACK!_

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Nigel: Umm Amy I guess…_

_Hoagie: Hannah. I'm not sure why so don't judge me._

_Patton: Who said I would have a daughter._

_Wally: I agree with Patton…_

_Somewhere in Japan_

_Nagihiko: Why do I want to suddenly say Akira?_

_Amu: Maybe you should go home and rest_

_-FIN DE FLASHBACK-_

_Hoagie: I love flashbacks! It takes less effort for me to make up answers!_

* * *

**Lizzy:** Who taught you to cook 'cuz I would to go them and kill them for posioning poor Nigie. **–buddygirl1004**  
_Lizzie: No one taught me, I taught myself._

_Kimi: *has anime eye gleam* If you need help with getting rid of miss 'chef' here I'd be ahppy to oblige._

_Everyone: *takes a step back*_

* * *

**Lizzy and Numbuh 1:** In operation W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S you guys are married and have a son named Shirley. Did you want your son to be beat up in school, Lizzy? And Nigel, why'd you let Lizzy name your son a girl? Did she threaten to cut off your super cool hair? **–buddygirl1004**

_Nigel: In order for me to answer this question accurately, you must be informed that this was a different dimension. Yes it was recorded but since it wasn't me, I have no idea why I let Lizzie name the poor kid Shirley. If I was able to stop her I would but-_

_Wally: *SNORES*_

_Nigel: … Oh forget it. *slaps Wally's head*

* * *

_

**Numbuh 1:** Dude, why are you such a player? **–dragonaqua**

_Nigel: I am __not__ a playa!_

_Kimi: Yeah, he can't help it if he's weak with women._

_Nigel: Gee, thanks Kimi._

_

* * *

_

**Numbuh 3:** How do you feel knowing that Bradley(aka Number 6) is part cyborg now?** -dragonaqua**  
_Kuki: I still love him no matter what! He will always be my Bradly-boo!_

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** What do you think of Bradley now? **–dragonaqua**

_Wally: I still think he's annoying and smelly. Not much of a difference when I think about it.

* * *

_

**Numbuhs 2&3:** Does this mean you gonna get married since Bradley is your smoochums? oWo **–dragonaqua**

_Hoagie: What's a 'smoochums'?_

_Abby: *whispers in ear*_

_Hoagie: -/_/- I have nothing to say, let Numbuh 3 answer that._

_Kuki: Urm, I don't like Numbuh 2 like that. Bradley still is my wittle baby tho, ^w^_

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** How do you feel about the previous question? **-dragonaqua**  
_Wally: I'm confused, What's a smoochums?_

_Abby: *whispers in ear*_

_Wally: You better sleep with your eyes open, reviewer!_

* * *

**Lizzie:** No question, I was just gonna say you and Ace should go jump off a cliff... with no flying gear of any kind! =W= **-dragonaqua**

_Lizzie: How rude! Why would saomeone say such a thing?_

_Rachel: Probably because you have, like, a bajillion haters._

_Kimi: Bajillion and one_

* * *

**Numbah 2:** Why do you wear the goggles and pilot hat even when you're not flying? Trying to impress someone? Eh, eh? -pokes with elbow- **–Krispykreme14**  
_Hoagie: Umm, I like planes. An' these are goggles that people wear when flying planes._

_Kimi: It does seem kinda obvious when ya think about it, eh?_

**Numbah 4: **Why do you keep your hair in a bowl cut? I mean, it's nice and all, but you look like a blonde beetle (no pun intended :P) **–Krispykreme14**  
_Wally: Cause mah dad put a bowl over my head and cut my hair. Besides, I like my hair. _

_Hoagie: Ya know, if he suddenly didn't have a bowl cut, I wouldn't recognize him.

* * *

_

**Numbuhs 3&4:** Do you guys know that pretty much all of your fans think you two are meant to be? BECAUSE YOU ARE! **–MusicPeaceandCheese**

_Kuki: Yay I have fans! I should write them each a Rainbow Monkey thank-you letter! *pulls out crayons and starts coloring*_

_Wally: Why would you write letters to fans? Fans can't read._

_Abby: Numbuh 5 thinks you're confused but she doesn't feel like explaining._

* * *

**Numbuh 3:** Why did you kiss Numbuh 4 in Operation Z.E.R.O. as a Senior Citizombie? And would you have kissed him if you weren't? **-MusicPeaceandCheese**  
_Kuki: When did this happen? When was I a zombie?_

_Nigel: I'm sorry, um *looks at screen name* … Cheese, when you're a zombie you don't remember anything you do._  
_

* * *

_**Mushi:** You and Sandy managed to steal Professor XXXL's snowcone during Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. What did it taste like? **–trickquestion**

_Mushi: Why would I tell you? Then it wouldn't be a secret anymore._

_Hoagie: You can tell me!_

_Mushi: No, I hate you._

_Abby: Ya know, if he didn't get that a lot it might do more damage._

_Hoagie: Way to be mean Numbuh 5._

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** You seem like a very troubled little boy. -Pushes Numbuh 3 down- Whatcha gonna do about THAT, shrimpy? **-PointfulPurple**  
_Wally: *gagged and tied to chair* mmph, gmmgn drrmphn!_

_Kimi: He's in time out for bad behavior… future bad behavior._

* * *

**Kimi:** Do you ever get universe-hopping-lag from going from cartoon to anime? **–PointfulPurple**

_Kimi: You have no idea how much I love this reviewer! Well, it's kinda complicated. You see, what you see is someone's take on our lives. They write down everything that happens but since not everyone's drawings the same, people from one show look different then people from another show. So, I do get jet-lag sometimes but other than that, no._

_Wally: If I wanted to learn I would have gone to school._

_Abby: Boy, you don't even learn there!

* * *

_

**Kimi:** Lets say we got your future husband in this room, what would happen? -**fictionlover94**

_Kimi:*sighs*_

_Kuki: What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy with all these questions your getting._

_Kimi: I am happy, it's just that Faith won' t tell me who my future husband is. She says that I can't know otherwise it will spoil everything._

_Kuki: Maybe your first crush will come then instead!_

_Kimi: GASP!_

_*smoke fills the room*_

_Nagihiko: *looking around* Where am I? _

_Kimi: *tackle hugs* NAGI!_

_Nagihiko: Um, do I know you?_

_Kimi: DOUBLE GASP! I'm still in the KND era of my life! That means I haven't met Nagi yet!_

_Nagihiko: Can you stop calling me that?_

_Kimi: FAITH HURRY UP AND POOF HIM AWAY BEFORE HE MAKES ME CRY! TT-TT_

_*smoke fills room*

* * *

_

**Maurice:** Who do you like better, Cree or Abby? -**fictionlover94**

_Maurice: Well,I can't exactly say an honest answer considering they're both in the room but they know who I lie better._

_

* * *

_**Numbuhs 86 and 60:** How do you two feel about being married and having 3 to 4 kids? Cause in my story you are and you do have 3 to 4 kids. Their names are Brenden, Samantha, and Natalie. -**fictionlover94**  
_Fanny: How many times do I have to say I'm not getting married?_

_Kimi: How do you expect to get kids then?_

_Fanny: What are you talking about? The stork will just drop off perfect little girls at my doorstep._

_Kimi: *looks at confused*_

_Abby: *whispers in ear*_

_Kimi: Oh dear. I wonder how well you all will fare when it comes to health class. O.O_

* * *

**Rachel:** Do you like the name McKenzie for your daughter? She uses your name, well maiden name. -**fictionlover94**

_Rachel: Nah, I know a girl named McKenzie who I think is weird beyond comparison. I'd rather not be reminded of her evytime I look at my daughter._

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** Do you like PINK? Cuz I heard tough guys wear pink. And if you say it looks sissy, it's really not, cuz that means you're not afraid of getting beat up, so DO YOU LIKE IT OR NOT? **-EwwIzSunni  
**_Wally: I DON'T LIKE PINK! I LIKE ORANGE! AND APPLES!_

_Kuki: Why are you yelling?_

_Wally: I dunno._

* * *

**Numbuh 3:** What's your reaction? **-EwwIzSunni**  
_Kuki: I LIKE APPLES TOO!_

* * *

**Numbuh 3:** Do you know how to speak in Japanese...? Or are you a twinkie? トインキですか? **–EwwIzSunni**

_Kuki: __ハイ私の和にほんオ尻手テイル__. _

_Kimi: __ここに同じ久喜たん_

_Wally: Why do I not want to know what you just said?_

_Kimi: _ばか

_***Kuki: (AN I forget excactly what she said but I know she said yes...)**_

_**Kimi: Same here Kuki-tan**_

_**Kimi: Baka (idiot)*

* * *

**_

**Numbuh 4: **Give Kuki a kiss on the cheek and a big huge **-ImmortalDarkPassion**  
_Wally: Can I say no?_

_Kimi: Well…_

_Wally: *bites nails*_

_Kimi: Well Faith said that it should wait until the last chapter so this can end on a happy note._

_Wally: Phew. Wait a minute. You mean there's more?_

* * *

**Numbuh 3: **What's your favorite thing about you teammates? **-ImmortalDarkPassion**  
_Kuki: They're all my bestest friends in the whole world! Plus they let me keep my rainbow monkey's in their closets._

_Nigel: Wait, whaa?_

_Kuki: NEXT QUESTION, DESU!_

* * *

**Numbuh 5: **Do you keep in contact with Maurice? **–ImmortalDarkPassion**

_Abby: Yeah, he's over at our house all the time._

_Cree: That's because he's there to see me._

_Abby: Then how come he talks to Abby more?_

_*both start to argue*_

**Numbuh 2: **How many yipper cards do you have? **-ImmortalDarkPassion**  
_Hoagie: I have, let's see,I know I have at least 2,543 but I'm not completely sure._

_Fanny" *cough* geek*cough* _

_Hoagie: Says the secret rainbow monkey addict._

_Fanny: WHAT WAS THAT?_

_Hoagie: N-n-nothing sir!_

* * *

**Numbuh 1: **Adding to creative-writing-girl13's question last chapter,would you bring your team and 1 other person with you? **–ImmortalDarkPassion**

_Nigel: Yes, I would in a heartbeat._

_Rachel: Who would be the one other person?_

_Nigel: Uh, I dunno, whoever wants to come?_

_Rachel: So that means I could come?_

_Nigel: Sure if you really wanted to._

_*cute little moment background rips in two*_

_Lizzie: What about me?_

_Kimi: *pimp slaps* Lord no! Look what you did! Do you know how long it took for me to paint that?_

_Lizzie: No wonder it looked like crud._

_Kimi* being held back* LEMME AT 'ER!_

* * *

**Kimi:**How long do you think it would take you to get these kids in denial to admit their feelings to their crush? **–ImmortalDarkPassion**

_Kimi: At the rate we're at now, I'd say about at the end of this fanfic. The thing is, I don't know what chapter we're ending at. _

* * *

**Numbuh 2:** Who is the only person you would let use your goggles? **–NiiniiXpuff**

_Hoagie: I let my little brother wear the ones I out grow._

_Kimi: Wow. How exciting…_

* * *

**Numbuh 5:** If you could, would you want to become better siblings with your sister? **-NiiniiXpuff**  
_Abby: Numbuh 5 is always wishing for that. We used to be tight when we were just starting the KND._

* * *

**Numbuh 83:** So is Lee your best friend out of your whole sector? **-NiiniiXpuff**  
_Sonya: I guess you could say that. He is always there for me when I need him._

* * *

**Numbuh 84:** Do you like Sonya? **-NiiniiXpuff**  
_Lee: Yeah, she's cool._

* * *

**Kimi: **What was it like when you and Kuki were younger, and in Japan? **-NiiniiXpuff**  
_Kimi: Well, it was a hard time for me and she was there for me all the time. She was always able to come over since I was homeschooled._

_Kuki: I remember that! Your dad was mean._

_Kimi: You don't know the half of it Kuki-tan_

* * *

**Everyone: **Out of all the couples in KND who do you want to get together the most? **-NiiniiXpuff**  
_Nigel: We are influenced by polls, so right now, we are all pinning for 3x4.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 4: A**ll those times you were about to say something to Kuki, but got interrupted, what were you trying to say. **-Invader Jane**

_Wally: I, um, was asking for my quarter back. _

_Kuki: *throws quarter*_

_Wally: *ducks*_

_Kimi; Yay! Ninja Kuki!_

* * *

**Numbuh 60: **Why do people say you and numbuh 86 would be a nice couple, I didn't even know that was a couple until now. **-Invader Jane**

_Patton: I don't know either. Nice to know someone who thinks like me for a change._

_Fanny: You really shouldn't insult people like that._

* * *

**Numbuh 3: **I didn't realize this until I saw this pic on deviantart; all my favorite cartoon characters in TV shows are normally gothic, and then there's you. Please explain. **-Invader Jane**

_Kuki: Easy! Everyone loves me! *giggles*

* * *

_

**Sector V and Kimi:**What did you think of each other the first time you met? **–The Blood Red Rose**

_Nigel: I thought she was going to be just like Numbuh 3. At least until she kicked Numbuh 4 into a wall._

_Hoagie: When she cooked for us I thought she was awesome_

_Kuki: Well, I don't remember, we've been friends for so long!_

_Wally: I thought she was a cruddy girl. *flies into wall*_

_Kimi: *giggles* Oops! XD I thought Nigel was a snobby Brit who hated lateness (he still does), Hoagie would be a geek (which he kinda is in a good way), I don't remember either for Kuki-tan, and I always have and always will think that Wally is a loudmouthed wimp._

_Rachel: Why isn't that touching?

* * *

_

**Numbuh 4: **Why can't you spell? I mean I get a few letters wrong but you spelled gone gqye . That's only 2 letters right. **-sky high imagination**

_Wally: I didn't spell 'gone' gqye, I spelled it jawn. HA! That's five letters right!_

_Abby: One of these days Numbuh 5 is gonna knock some sense into you._

_Fanny: Can that day be today?_

* * *

**Numbuh 5:** You're my favorite character on the show! Do you know any French since that's all your mom speaks? Can you say some? **-sky high imagination**  
_Abby: Numbuh 5 doesn't know French but her momma is gonna make her take it in High school._

* * *

**Ace:** Who is the better pilot; you or Hoagie? **-sky high imagination**

_Ace: Naturally of course I would say I am and he would say that he is so I'll just say the expected answer._

_Wally: Which is?_

_Ace: Haven't you been listening? Wait, never mind. _

_Kimi: Hey flyboy! You and Lizzie are the only ones who can't diss Wally!

* * *

_

**Numbuh 3: **If Wally liked hugs then who would you kiss; Ace or Wally? **-sky high imagination**

_Kuki: This question confuses me._

_Everyone: *nods* Us too._

_Kimi: Mkay Kuki-tan you don't have to answer it then

* * *

_

**Numbuh 60:** He has to answer this question: Do you like numbuh 86 because earlier you were the only boy who was upset when she said "Why would I like a boy? There all stupid", then you said "I not stupid" She didn't even say you were stupid yet you were the most upset. Die for all I care or get a cage to put Numbuh 86 in then you don't got no excuse. *insert evil laughter here* Oh! Also you got nervous when she said she wanted a lot of kids. That does not concern someone who didn't LOVE her. XD! That is all I got to say, peace! (Actually in this case, don't show peace or mercy, Numbuh 86, sir.) *insert more evil laughter here* **-sky high imagination**

_Everyone: *passed out on floor from overdose on reading*_

_Kimi: *'you don't got no'? No wonder Faith took so long on updating this*

* * *

_**Numbuh 4:** Why do you have a picture of Kuki with love hearts and a big three beside it on your wall? Oh and I love you! And you can't say I dunno what your talking about, or next question... *smiles evilly* MUAHAHA... **–littlemissfg**

_Wally: Oh, umm, Joey drew that…_

_Kimi: Liar!_

_Wally: No! Really! Joey really likes K-Numbuh 3._

_Nigel: He's not the only Beatle that does…_

* * *

**Mushi:** Why don't you be a sweet girl, like I used to be? Not a evil little *BEEP*! Sorry a little emotional, I meant devil? **–littlemissfg**  
_Mushi:I am s sweet little girl. The only time I'm not sweet is when someone makes me angry._

_Kuki: Isn't that all the time?_

_Mushi: NO IT IS NOT!_

_

* * *

_**Numbuh 3:** I just love your random and cuteness it reminds me of me... oh and this isn't a question, this is advise. GO OUT WITH WALLY! AND LOOSE THE STALKER! (means by Ace) **–littlemissfg**  
_Kuki: My daddy told me that I'm not allowed to date until I turn 48. Are we done with this yet?_

* * *

**Kimi: ** You remind me of one of my own creations, Kuki's cousin Ai... I love you! Oh and if you were married to Nigel + Rachel's boy in the future (in one of my stories, a person called Kimi marries Charlie Uno) Surprisingly Kimi is Kuki and Wally's kid. Would you be happy or mad? **–littlemissfg**  
_Kimi: Yay! Another fan! If I keep this up I'll be able to go on tour! Hee hee. Anyway, I'd be so happy I'd die._

_Kuki: NO KIMI! DON'T DIE!_

_Kimi: I was just kidding, Kuki-tan._

_Kuki: NO KIMI! DON'T KID!_

* * *

**Numbuh 86:** You and Sophie (Wally's and Kuki's kid) i made you two kick the crud out of Lizzie are you happy? **–littlemissfg**

_Fanny: Who wouldn't like to beat the stuffing outta her? She's so annoying!

* * *

_

**Numbuh 60:** What would you say if my hot OC asked you out? **–I'm too lazy to…**

_Patton: I'd say that I didn't know her, cause I wouldn't…_

_Kimi: You guys, I think Faith is dying from lack of creativity, we better start cutting this short.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 2:** How would you feel if that same hot OC turned you down? Would you still try to date her? **–….write a freaking…**

_Hoagie: She'd just be another girl missing out, that's all._

_Kimi: I'm serious you guys!

* * *

_

**Numbuh 86:** Would you care if Patton did go out with the OC? **–…anonymous name even…**

_Fanny: Psh, why would I care? What would I care about? Psh he can do whatever he wants, I don't care. *mumbles under breath*_

_Kimi: Seriously! Faith is practically dying at her keyboard!

* * *

_

**Lizzie:** Do you want me to teach you how to cook? I make awesome food! **–….though it….**

_Lizzie: My food is amazing as it is already, thank you._

_Kimi: Hello? Are you guys even listening to me?

* * *

_

**Everyone:** My OC I`ve been talking about is multiracial & speaks many different languages. Would it annoy you if she constantly forgets to speak English? **-…drove faithnmanga3…**

_Kimi: Since Faith is about to pass out, I'm answering for everyone, if she was speaking their native language then no, but everyone who only speaks English says yes.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 60:** What would you name your kid(boy or girl)? **–…UP THE WALL …**

_Patton: Uh, depends… Didn't I answer this question already?_

_Kimi: *looks at clipboard* yes, yes u did. You're excused from answering this question then.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 60:** I can see into the future. How do you think your child got brown hair and hazel eyes? **- …AND ACROSS…**

_Patton: Most likely because I have brown/black hair and I have hazel eyes. But that's just a guess._

_Kimi: Is anyone else thinking 'duh' or is that just me?

* * *

_

**Numbuh 60:** *ties Fanny to a chair & duct tapes her mouth shut & plugs her ears* Now that there's no threat whatsoever(unless you don`t answer the question) Do like Fanny? ! I want an answer! -…**THE… **

_Patton: It's amazing what people can do these days through cyberspace! And my answer is, like+(-like)=feelings for Numbuh 86._

_Kimi: Whoa, he just used girl math and algebra combined!

* * *

_

**Numbuh 60:** Why is it so fun to mess with you? It`s hilarious! That's all I got. :D **-…FREAKING CEILING!**

_Patton: That's what I want to know too! _

_Fanny: It's' cause you're an easy target._

_Patton: Is that why you mess with me?_

_Fanny: *thinks for a moment*Hmm, maybe.

* * *

_

**Number 3:** GO OUT WITH NUMBER 4! YOU MAKE THE FREAKING CUTEST EVER (in KND)! Also he REALLY likes you, and I'm sure he wouldn't object to kissing you right now. By the way... here is a computer *hands over laptop* that has internet, Go to and watch I.Z.; it will become your favorite show EVER! Including your own. GO ZAGR! **-****Invader Elze**

_Kuki: Umm thank you? _

_Kimi: I'm sorry guys but, *breaks laptop in half* this is to save Faith from being forced to read someone's fanfiction because it's part of their question. Her brain is fried enough as is. Besides, NO MORE FREE ADVERTISING!_

_

* * *

_**As you can see, by the end of this, my Creativity had run out. It's being spread thinly between English papers, Spanish papers, History essays, other fanfictions that I really wanted to post but can't right now, and my project. I'm doing my project on composing the music to songs that I've written myself. I'm about to pass out I feel so dead. Before I go, however, I forgot something.**

***hands out red velvet cake to everyonewho asked questions or reviewed***

**This was long over due and I apologize. The editing I had to do made me dread writing this, I have to admit. Its a lot of work to put this together. Next time I won't wait so long. At least I'll try not to.**

**Review plz!**


	6. Plans for World Domination

**Phew. Well I didn't expect things to be so busy. I really am grateful for all of the ncie comments I've gotten ( I even got a virtual hug! ^w^) so I decided that a shorter-than-usual chapter would be better then a very long chapter that would take me 'till December. A lot of things have been going on like tests, essays, projects. Not too bad though. My birthday passed and now I'm *gasp!* 14! Now I don't feel so young compared to my friends. Well I'm sure you all didn't come to this chapter just to read my rambles so here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER; I only own Kimi Hayashi! Other than that I basically don't have any rights KND.  
**

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** Could you ever bring yourself to hit Numbuh 3 really hard? **-cherrimrocks**  
_Wally: Why would I hit Kuki? She didn't do anything to me._

_Kuki: What if I stole your soda supply?_

_Wally: You wouldn't do that. You always ask first._

_Kuki: Well um, what if I put a rainbow monkey in your room?_

_Wally: I'd just use it as a punching bag._

_Kuki:*sighs* That's true. So umm, what if I painted your room pink?_

_Wally: *blinks* You did WHAT?_

_Kuki: Umm nothing. Next question please!_

* * *

**Kimi:** Who's your favorite operative?** -cherrimrocks**  
_Kimi: Gasp! A question!_

_Wally: Don't start this again or I might just have to smashamatize ya._

_Kimi: I'd like to see you try *glares*_

_Wally: Nah, then you might cry like any other girl_

_Hoagie: Dude, do you __want__ to die today?_

_Kimi: Hmph. I like everyone except Wally. And Ace. And Lizzie. And my dad._

_Nigel: That's quite a list._

_Kimi: Oh I hate Rima too!_

* * *

**Numbuh 2:** Where do you get your (bad) jokes? **–cherrimrocks**

_Hoagie: First off, my jokes are strokes of genius. Second, I either create them myself or get them off my favorite cereal boxes._

_Kimi: …. you get your best jokes from a __cereal box__? =_='

* * *

_

**Numbuh 60:** I'm going to give you a break this chapter, alright? Just be on the lookout for next time. Hehehe. **–CartoonLover999**

_Patton: *sarcastic* Oh joy, how thoughtful of you. _

_Fanny: You don't sound too thankful._

* * *

**Numbuh 86:** What is your favorite type of torture?** –CartoonLover999**

_Fanny: So many choices. I would have to say giving the guys a wedgies, hanging him up a flagpole in the middle of a Rainbow Monkey theme Park, them eventually shooting them down with Nerf gun darts. Then after recording the whole event, posting it on the front page of the KND website._

_Kimi: *scribbling down in notebook*_

* * *

**Numbuh 86:** Who's your favorite operative to torture?** –CartoonLover999**

_Fanny: My little brother. He deserves it because he never knows when to not bother me. Like when I'm trying to sleep and he's running around practicing his fighting techniques.

* * *

_

**Sector V, Patton, Fanny and Rachel: **Why can't you just go and not be in denial like Sonya and Lee? I mean they're freakin' younger than you even! And Kuki I KNOW you're not as airheaded as you try to show you are so you better answer it seriously.  
(Oh and Kimi? I just LOVE your character by the way, seriously kick butt, you'd make an epic pair with Nagihiko ;p) **–DarkRoseMoons**

_Rachel: *sighs* Can I be exempt? I believe I've already made my points clear. It's everyone else's turn to say whatever._

_Patton: Same here. *looks around nervously*_

_Kuki: Who says I'm an airhead?_

_*cricket cricket*_

_Kuki: That's just mean you guys._

_Kimi: Yay! There's a Kimihiko fan! *sniffles* This makes me so happy I could cry!_

_Kuki: NO KIMI! DON'T CRY!_

_Kimi: * groans*

* * *

_

**Numbuh 4:** Do you have any formal martial arts training, or are you self-taught? What kind of martial arts? **–d1996**

_Wally: Martial arts? Umm, yeah I guess, at school._

_Nigel: I'm pretty sure she doesn't mean art class at school. _

_Wally: You sure? 'Cause I made a pretty awesome clay thing this one time. I still have it in my closet.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 2:** If you could fly any actual plane (that is, any plane not made from 2x4 technology), which one would it be? **–d1996**

_Hoagie: Why would I fly a plane __not__ made by 2x4 technology? That takes the fun out of it!_

_Abby: Numbuh 5's confused, isn't a plane just a plane?_

_Hoagie: *shocked* __JUST A PLANE?__ Are you __kidding__ me? A plane is not just a plane, they're special, each one is different. I'm appalled you would say such a thing._

_Abby: Ok, ok! Numbuh 5 gets it now! You're madly in love with aircrafts. Can we change the subject before you go into another plane rant again?_

_Kimi: M'kay. NEXT QUESTION!_

* * *

**Numbuh 1: **Okay, so in your opinion, what females like dudes with a bald head? **-savannahknd**  
_Nigel: Grr, I wish you people would stop dissing my lack of hair!_

_Hoagie: Dude, since when do you say 'dissing'?_

_Nigel: I figured if I acted cooler then people would stop messing with me about being bald._

_Kuki: You guys, look! Kimi's shoulders are shaking! Do ya think she's crying?_

_Wally: No way! Kimi never cries. I don't think she even has tear ducks._

_Abby: Numbuh 5 thinks you mean tear 'ducts'._

_Kimi: Pfft! * rolls on floor, laughing. Stops* Phew. Sorry about that I didn't mean to burst like that. Its just… *looks at Nigel. Starts laughing again.*_

_Nigel: That's it, I'm going to the other side of the room. I don't have to take this. _

* * *

**Numbuh 3:** Why are you so skinny, yet you hide it under that oversized sweater? Wait a sec, you're just like me! HIGHFIVE! **-savannahknd**  
_Kuki: Yay! *high fives*_

_Wally: Was that it?_

_Kuki: Yep._

_Wally: Oh… well now I'm bored_

* * *

**Numbuh 5 & Numbuh 362:** You two are very interesting characters. So you deserve a question just by yourselves... *thinks of question really fast* What would your occupation be when you're older? **-savannahknd**  
_Abby: Numbuh 5 hopes that's a compliment. Ever since she's been in this room it's been hard to take an'thin' seriously. She wants to be a doctor like her Daddy. It seems interesting enough._

_Rachel: I wanna be… um… I'm not sure. Hmmm. What am I good at?_

_Wally: Yelling._

_Nigel: Eating broccoli._

_Kuki: Having pretty hair._

_Kimi: Liking 'Nigie'._

_Rachel: *Sarcastic* Gee, you guys. Thanks for all of your help. *to reviewer* Is there a job that fits that description out there?_

* * *

**Everyone:** What's your favorite TV show? Don't lie, either, for I have connections with *flips out phone, then gives an evil stare to add suspense* THE GOVERNMENT! **–savannahknd**

_Kimi:*Takes phone and breaks in half* I think your phone contract expired._

_Hoagie: OOH! GOOD ONE! * writes down in notebook*_

_Everyone: …._

_Kimi: It's been forever since we've had an awkward silence. _

_Fanny: Ahh, good times._

_Everyone: O o….

* * *

_

**Numbuh 2: **Knowing that your best friend Wally has a crush on Kuki, if Ace kissed her, would you two still be friends? **-1029384756**

_Hoagie: Yeah I guess. _

_Wally: HEY!_

_Hoagie: Well, it would be your fault for letting Ace kiss her. I would have no part in it._

_Nigel: Numbuh 2 – 1, Numbuh 4 – -2_

_Abby: How'd you get -2?_

_Wally: I don't even know._

_Kimi: Hmph, big surprise there.

* * *

_

**Kimi:** YOU ARE AMAZING! *bows* So, if you could take over the world in your own personal dictatorship, who would be your second-in-command? **-AmuletSpade**

_Kimi: Hmm, a dictatorship. I like the sound of that…_

_Wally: Oh crud._

_Kimi: Kuki-tan would obviously be my second in command, then my Nii-san can be head of that I think about it, I should start getting serious of what I'm going to do with my life. *writes in notebook*_

_Wally: I'm starting to fear my already bleak future._

* * *

**All boys:** What would you all do if you had ghost superpowers? **-dragonaqua**  
_Nigel: I'd get revenge on those snooty Delightful Children once and for all._

_Hoagie: I'd race Ace. Heh heh, I rhymed._

_Wally: I'd beat up Ace. Heh,heh, violence._

_Patton: I'd get my own tv show._

_Lee: Cool_

* * *

**All girls:** What would you all do if you had flower powers? **-dragonaqua**  
_Abby: Umm, Numbuh 5 isn't exactly a 'flower power' kind of girl._

_Fanny: I have to agree with her on that point. Can any of you see me with flower powers? I think not._

_Rachel: I'd make a canopy to sleep in. *yawns*_

_Sonya: Umm, I'd make the world's longest flower chain._

_Kuki: *giggles* I'd make a flower dress for each of my Rainbow Monkeys!_

_Kimi: *evil anime eye glint* I'd trap Rima in a vine cocoon until Nagihiko and I have three kids._

_Everyone: …*steps back*_

_Kimi: Uhh, I meant..umm… NEXT QUESTION!_

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** Say, Ace was dating Kuki, what would you do? **-dragonaqua**  
_Wally: 'Ace was dating Kuki'. Why'd I have to say that?_

_Kimi: No, you're missing the point. She's saying that Ace is dating Kuki._

_Wally: Since when?_

_Kimi: *opens mouth, and then closes. Smiles innocently* Since this started._

_Wally: …*walks away*_

_Kimi: *hears crashing noise*… I hope he didn't kill him. Faith makes me clean up any spilled blood._

* * *

**Numbuh 3:** What are your top ten favorite rainbow monkeys? **-dragonaqua**  
_Kuki: I can't choose between my Rainbow Monkeys! That would be like my mom picking favorites ( though we __all__ know who she likes better *cough cough*)_

* * *

**Grandfather:** ... why are you such a grouch, grouch? **-dragonaqua**  
_Grandfather: Why are you such an annoyance, annoyance?_

* * *

**Father:** Why are you such a wimp when it comes to your dad? **-dragonaqua**  
_ Father: I can't exactly hit an old guy. Especially when he's my dad. I'm evil, but not __that__ evil._

* * *

**Numbuh 1:** ... your bald...get a hat or something... **-dragonaqua**  
_Nigel: Gee, thanks for the news flash. If I get a hat then will people stop pestering about my head?_

_Fanny: Maybe._

_Kimi: Either way, we'd find something to make fun of you about. _

_Kuki: Like his big butt._

_Lizzie: Or his Rainbow Monkey undies._

_Kimi: Shut up Lizzie, no one cares about what you think._

_Lizzie: Fine! If anyone needs me I'll be back in my corner._

* * *

**Ace:** ... you have the same sunglasses as Nigel... where'd you get them? **-dragonaqua**  
_Ace: They were giving them out free at this Protective Eye Care concert. Since not many people had shown up, we basically took all of them_

* * *

**Kimi:** ... your completely awesome, way more awesome than Ace or Lizzie... did I mention how awesome you are? **–dragonaqua**

_Kimi: I'd hope I'm more awesome than Ace or Lizzie. If not, I just might have to seriously injure someone._

_Nigel: Your fan base sure is growing, Kimi._

_Kimi: Yep! Soon, with their help, I'll be able to get rid of Rima once and for all! Mwa ha ha ha!  


* * *

_

**Numbuhs 3&4: ** Would you mind if you had triplets and they are called Ben, Sophie and Kimi? coz they are XD ha ha **-littlemissfg**  
_Wally: Why in the world would I name my child __Kimi__? There's no way anyone would be able to convince me of that._

_Kuki: But I like that name._

_Wally:… Who said I was having kids anyway? I'm just 11!_

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** Sorry Wally I made you cheat on Kuki with the biggest –CENSORED! DADADADA!- ever in the school XD And I made you smoke at 16 :( sorry **-littlemissfg**  
_Wally: She doesn't sound that sorry._

_Kimi: That's what I was thinking!_

_Kuki: *sniffles* Now I feel unloved._

_*All 3x4 fangirls push Wally into Kuki*_

_Wally: Has everyone gone crazy?_

_Kimi: Whoot! Peer pressure!_

* * *

**Numbuh 86: **If you were told *where babies come from* would you be disgusted? [Sorry if I spelt it wrong] **-littlemissfg**  
_Fanny: Why? What's so disgusting about a stork? I personally like them._

* * *

**Numbuh 60:** You have the same chin as I do lol, anyway why's it you went to the moon to save Fanny, when it was Father being the *mastermind* he is and going to Moon base? **-littlemissfg**  
_Patton: Cool! I answered this question!_

_Kimi: You know what time it is?_

_Hoagie: Adventure Time?_

_Kimi: No, silly pilot! It's FLASHBACK TIME!_

_-FLASHBACK! DADADADA-_

**Numbuh 60:** Do you like numbuh 86? And if you ask where I got that idea from operation training when she showed up on screen you immediately came running even though it was father pretending to be her. You left 3 untrained cadets to keep arctic base safe. - **fictionlover94**

_Patton: First off, I wouldn't say whether or not I like F- Numbuh 86 when she's in the room with me. That's just suicide. Second, If moon base is in trouble and we don't hurry to provide backup, we all risk losing all of our KND information to the enemy. Third, if I took the untrained cadets to the moon base, they would have just gotten in the way._

_Tommy: Gee, thanks for the confidence boost._

_-AWW FLASHBACK ISH OVA!-_

_Kimi: oh yeah! That was when he did his first Patton. *sighs* Time just flies by, don't it?_

_Wally: Are you kidding me? We've been stuck in this room for over a buhjillion years!_

* * *

**Cree:**, I'm a teenager and I like kids =] so why don't you? Plus how old are you? **-littlemissfg**  
_Cree: Well then, you're a brat-loving freak._

_Kimi: No insults to the reviewers! Only I am allowed to do that._

_Cree: *rolls eyes* I'm almost 15. Can I go now?_

* * *

**Numbuh 2:** Hoagie... I think some of your jokes are funny and when Numbuh 5 whacks you with her hat that is just hilarious. I love you two XD **–littlemissfg**

_Hoagie: Cool! A fan girl!_

_Patton: Watch them be a guy or something.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 3: **Play Sakura kiss from Host club on the piano as well as Eternal Snow from Full Moon and Abby has to help out with the violin parts. **–Angelic Sakura Blossom**

_Everyone: ….._

_Abby: Numbuh 5 doesn't know how to play the violin. What the crud is this person talking about._

_Kuki: You wouldn't get it.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 3 and Kimi:** What is your favorite anime? **–Angelic Sakura Blossom**  
_Kuki: From the top of my head, Tokyo Rainbow Monkeys._

_Kimi: Let's see, right now I really like Ranma._

* * *

**Numbuh 3 and Kimi:** Have you seen host club? If you have who's your favorite? **–Angelic Sakura Blossom**  
_Kuki & Kimi: No._

_Rachel: *snores*…_

* * *

**Numbuh 3:** Kuki, what is your favorite dark and disturbing anime, i.e., Hell girl, Death Note...? And what is your favorite girlie anime? **–Angelic Sakura Blossom**

_Kuki: Hmm, Kimi and I like watching Inuyasha. Is that dark enough?_

_Kimi: I love Inuyasha! Hee hee…_

_Kuki: I'd rather not say my other favorite girlie anime._

_Kimi: Why not?_

_Kuki:' Cause you'll go crazy._

_Kimi: Psh, I can handle myself._

_Kuki: Ok, if you say so. My other favorite girlie anime is *cough* Shugo Chara *cough*_

_Kimi: …._

_-WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES- SOMEONE HAS OBVIOUSLY TIPPED KIMI OFF THE EDGE TO CREATE THIS PROBLEM-

* * *

_

**Numbuh 363:** Why do you hate numbuh 1? How would you feel if Nigel and your sister got married? **–fictionlover94**  
_Harvey: I'd kill him._

_Kimi: Nuh uh! Not after how hard it took for me to get them together! You'd have to go through me first._

_Harvey: … then I'd send them a nice card. But I'm not going to the wedding!_

_

* * *

_  
**Henrietta:** How are you adjusting to being a boy? What if a boy falls in love with your girl form? **–fictionlover94**  
_Henrietta: Well then, I'd be in a quite a pickle._

_Wally: How would you fit inside a pickle?

* * *

_

**Numbuh 1:** How would you feel if you turned into the next father? **–fictionlover94**  
_Nigel: You'd have to make me marry Lizzie first- I mean… oh crud. *runs*

* * *

_

**Numbuh 4: **Wally-kun, can you tell Kuki-sama aishiteru, and don't ask what it means just say it. **–Angel of Love and Hope**

_Wally: I dunno if I should, it's a word I don't know and usually when I say words I don't know I get into trouble._

_Kimi: Stop questioning! Just say it already! Say it!_

_Wally: Oh no! You're trying to trick me! Why else would Kimi be so excited?

* * *

_

**All girls:** Who here would think that Numbuh 60 is hot? (Aside from Numbuh 86 :)) **–CandyforniaGurl851**  
_Fanny: *strapped to chair and gagged* MMPH FLNNPH!_

_Rachel: We all are too busy with the guys we like that we believe Patton is free to be with whoever else isn't taken._

_Everyone: *looks at Fanny*_

_Fanny: MGRNPH! KNNGRNTH!_

* * *

**Numbah 86:** Why on earth did you like Numbuh 4 and 19th century? Why don't you like...um, someone else, like I don't know, Numbuh -NEVER MIND! Just answer me I wanna KNOW! **–CandyforniaGurl851**

**Everyone:** Guess who I was going to say. **–CandyforniaGurl851**  
_Wally: OOH!OHH! I KNOW! You were gonna say! You were gonna say that you'll help me get outta here, right?_

_*cricket cricket*_

* * *

**Everyone:** Who wants to burn Lizzie with a flamethrower?** –CandyforniaGurl851**  
_Kimi: *raises hand*_

* * *

**Joint question:**  
**Numbah 60:** Would you go on a date with my OC (who is pretty, nice, helpful, and caring...) even if her personality was kind of like Numbuh 86's (teases you, is aggressive, and has red hair and green eyes.) **–CandyforniaGurl851**  
**Everyone else:** Wouldn't it be interesting for Fanny to go totally insane about that? **–CandyforniaGurl851**  
_Rachel: Didn't that description fit Numbuh 86 perfectly though?_

* * *

**Numbuh 83:** Do you have a major crush on Lee? **–CandyforniaGurl851**

_Sonya: Um, I guess. What's the difference between a major crush and a crush?_

_Kimi: Oh dear, innocent Sonya. There needs to be more girls like you.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 86:** Do you like-like Numbuh 60 **–Number 8.0**  
_Kimi: *cough cough* They did a Patton!_

_Fanny: *glares* Would you stop that?_

_Kimi: Why?_

_Fanny: 'Cause it's annoying!_

_Kimi: Aww poor baby!_

_Fanny: Grr, get over here!_

_Kimi: Only if you can catch meh! *sticks out tongue* Nyeh!_

* * *

**Numbuh 5:** Why do you still wear your red hat? **–Number 8.0**  
_Abby: Numbuh 5 feels like it's a part of her. It's pretty special._

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** Why can't you tell KUKI that YOU like her? It's so obvious! **–Number 8.0**  
_Wally: That's it! Whoever you are, I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna send you to Pluto! Stop asking me these questions!_

* * *

**Numbuh 3:** Do you know Wally like-likes you? **–Number 8.0**

'_Kuki': Do you really Wally? *bats eyelashes*_

_Wally: Ah, erm, uh…_

_Kuki: *walks up to both.* Hey Kimi, whatcha doin'?_

_Wally: Wait a minute, __you're__ Kimi?_

_Kimi: *takes off cotsume.* hehehe, oops._

_Hoagie: Darn! We almost had the confession on tape!

* * *

_

**Numbuh 363:** I have no idea why, but I find you freaking adorable! I mean, has anyone else noticed that he's amazingly cute? Do you or anyone else have any comments? **–Iamawesome**

_Harvey: …._

_Kimi: Well that was freaky._

_Nigel: How is he cute? He's basically the spawn of the devil!_

_Rachel: *clears throat* So what would that make me, the sister of the 'spawn of the devil'?_

_Patton: Dude I think you'd better run.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 2:** Is your father dead? If so, how did he die. **-Gamewizard2008**

_Hoagie: Umm, my dad's in Florida on a fishing trip right now.

* * *

_

**Author(I can ask him something, right?): **How on Earth did you catch Grandfather and lock him in here without being zombified? **-Gamewizard2008**

_Kimi: I, Kimi Hayashi, am the Author's voice so* ahem* __she, herself,__ will not be speaking through this fanfiction. She has fanfiction morals against that._

_Wally: Are you going to answer the question or what?_

_Kimi: *glares at* We put sleeping powder in his tapioca pudding then locked him up in a special box._

_Kuki and Wally: Fun box! Oh Fun Box! Small and square and dark! Fun Box, oh Fun Box! Check out these cool fun locks! Yay!

* * *

_

**Numbuh -4:** How did you get to be DNK leader?** -Gamewizard2008**

_-Numbuh 4: Easy, all I had to do was grow this goatee and they were unable to stop me from doing whatever I wanted._

_Nigel: They were probably too busy laughing.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 4 (and Kimi):** When I say "Hispanic-Japanese children" do you want to beat the crud out of Ace? You know, because his and Kuki's kids. (I love messing with him Kimi. Oh, and when's Numbuh 363 gonna get here?) **–Rachpop15**  
_Kimi: I already have the extermination plans- I mean, * nervously laughs* I have the wedding colors planned!_

_Wally: Whatever she has planned to get rid of Ace, I'm in._

_Kimi: *looks up from notebook* Oh and Numbuh 363 is already here. I think he's in a corner somewhere tryin' not to touch anybody._

* * *

**Numbuh 1:** How does it feel knowing that your own cousin, Numbuh 10, gossips about you every day. **–Rachpop15**  
_Nigel: I basically feel like I'm related to Lizzie._

_Lizzie & Numbuh 10: EXCUSE ME?_

_Nigel: Ah crud *runs*_

* * *

**Numbuh 4 (and Kimi…AGAIN!):** I heard that a certain Japanese operative, Not Kimi but the other one, likes guys with brown hair. Here's a bottle of hair dye. Kimi, could you help our fav Aussie with the process, we don't need him to think its soda. **–Rachpop15**  
_Kimi: Yay! Question for me! I actually do like guys with dark hair though *giggles*_

_Wally: You're not really gonna dye my hair brown, are ya?_

_Kimi: And have you look like a midget version of Rock Lee? I think not._

* * *

**Ace:** How come when you eat the godly food of chilidogs you don't end up looking like Hoagie? **–Rachpop15**  
_Ace: I'm not gonna answer because I have enough haters as is._

* * *

**Father:** I bet you're great at making perfect toast. Can you cook all these pop tarts for me, oh great and wondrous Father? **–Rachpop15**  
_Father: Just you wait until I get out of this room, then we'll see whose laughing._

* * *

**Numbuh 60:** How do you feel about that fact that whenever a boy messes up a chica's name, Kimi says they pulled a Numbuh 60? **–Rachpop15**  
_Patton: It's annoying and I wish she'd stop._

_Kimi: Why? It's fun to see you get all flustered around her._

_Patton: JUST LEAVE ME BE!_

* * *

**Numbuh 1:** *eye twitches* I just finished reviewing the mission report for Op. FERAL and all I gotta say is… WHERE IS YOUR MIND! YOU AND "KISSY LIZZIE" FREAKIN MADE OUT IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY! AND TWENTY SECURITY CAMERAS! WHAT THE CRUD? **–Rachpop15**  
_Nigel: It was a very dark time in my life._

* * *

**DCFDTL:** Do you like candy? And what the crud are Jimmie's? They're called sprinkles! **–Rachpop15**  
_DCFDTL: Only those who have classical taste call 'sprinkles' Jimmie's._

_Lizzie: But I call them sprinkles and I have classical taste._

_Kimi: How many times do we have to go over your cooking disabilities?

* * *

_

**All the girls (who attended Fanny's sleepover): **How did you NOT notice that "Numbuh Four-Thirty-Teen-Seven" was Wally until his braids came off? **-PenelopePotter28**  
_Kimi: What in the world was going through your head?_

_Wally: I just wanted to go on a mission!_

_Fanny: How was I supposed to know? There are a lot of weird people in the KND._

* * *

**Abby and Cree:** What would you guys think if I made a virtual version of your family, then gave you a puppy named Maxx and a baby sister named Adele? **-PenelopePotter28**

_Cree: *rolls eyes* I wouldn't care. Do whatever you want._  
**

* * *

**

**Numbuh 2:** So, here is a question that has never even been looked at: Where's your dad?** -MusicPeaceAndCheese**

**Everyone:** Do you think I'm annoying? -**Eevee Blossom**  
_Everyone: Well,….._

_Kimi: To speak for everyone else, the Evanescence references are somewhat confusing, considering none of us actually listen to them…._

* * *

**Numbuh 60:** Why do you get all nervous like when you talk about Fanny? If you like her, then you should just tell her...and if you don't then I'll kill you! I'm serious too. I attacked a bunch of teens once and they thought I was possessed -**Eevee Blossom**  
_Patton: Hmm, have F-Numbuh 86 kill me or some random reviewer who I will probably never met try to kill me. Yeah well I value my life too much to just carelessly throw it away. _

_Nigel: Psh, I bet this person never fought teens with weapons. Amateurs.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 86:** What's with you and Numbuh 19th century? He's ugly -**Eevee Blossom**  
_Fanny: He's not ugly! He's stand-offish, a jerk, and a really bad cook, but he's not ugly!_

_Kimi: Hehe, you almost described Lizzie perfectly. You just need to edit that 'not ugly' part._

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** Why do you hate Joey so much? He's adorable! -**Eevee Blossom**  
_Wally: I don't hate 'im. He just gets in my way. That's a totally different situation._

_Fanny: I'm personally surprised you know the definition of the words you just said._

_Wally: The defi-wha?_

_

* * *

_

**Numbuh 2:** If Abby liked Justin Beiber, would you stalk him and then kill him? Please kill him! -**Eevee Blossom**  
_Hoagie: Why would I kill Justin Beiber? He's awesome!_

_Kimi: Oh dear, he's one of __them__._

_Nigel: What else is there to expect from a guy who likes spinach?_

_Hoagie: Hey! Spinach is awesome!_

_

* * *

_

**All the girls:** What do you think about Justin Beiber? I hate him *get a Justin Beiber doll and rips it's head off* -**Eevee Blossom**

_Kuki: He sounds like a girl. O.o_

_Sonya: Justin who? Beaver?_

_Rachel: *asleep*…._

_Fanny: I like him._

_Abby: O.o * shakes head sadly and listens to KND MP3 player*_

_Kimi: I'm currently planning to send all of the major JB haters a Justine Beiber DvD of his movie along with his calendar and book._

_Wally: I swear, you truly are evil.

* * *

_

**Numbuh 363:** Who do you like, because you're kinda cute too. -**Eevee Blossom**

_Harvey: No one._

_Wally: I knew he was crazy! Now he's gonna go around hatin' everybody!_

_Harvey: No you idiot. I'm talking about never wanting to date anyone. That leads to holding hands which means she would have to touch me and well, we all know how that would end._

_Nigel: I'd feel sorry for the poor girl who gets suckered into dating you._

* * *

**Everyone:** I am plotting world domination how does the KND respond? **-germanyswarrior**  
_Everyone: *looks at Kimi*_

_Kimi: What do you guys want? *looks at review*Hmm… looks like I have another obstacle…_

* * *

**Numbuh 4:** How would you feel if Numbuh 3 died? **-NiiniiXpuff**  
_Wally: Well-_

_Kuki: I DIED? OH NO! SINCE WHEN?_

_Kimi: Don't worry, it's just a question. You didn't actually die._

_Wally: Ahem. Back to me, people. _

_Abby: *rolls eyes*_

_Wally: I dunno how I would feel. K-Numbuh 3 has never died before._

_Kimi: *in singsong voice* Someone just did a Patton! _

_Rachel: It's been a while, too.

* * *

_

**Father:** Why the heck didn't you kick Grandfather's butt when you had the chance? Remember? In Operation Z.E.R.O? Also, are you AVAILABLE cuz I got this OC character. She thinks you're hot, (pun unmistakably intended) **–Total Weirdo**

_Father: That's it I'm finding a way out of here. The last thing I need is a bunch of kids with jokes worse than that chilly dog brat trying to set me up with some stranger.

* * *

_

**Mushi: **What do you think of The Tommy? Cute or dump him for a pretend king? -**rachpop15**  
_Mushi: He is __not__ a pretend king! King Sandy Has Knights and everything! He also has several castles._

* * *

**Numbuh 1:** Out of your three crushes, who do you like best? -**rachpop15**  
_Nigel: *sigh* It's always about my love life, isn't it?_

_Wally: __Just__ your life? You gotta be kiddin' me. You're not the only one bein' tortured in here._

_Patton: Yeah! My life is at stake here!_

_Kimi: Oh quit your whining and answer the question!_

_Nigel: Oh look we're out of time!_

_Kimi: Nigel Uno you had better GET BACK-_

* * *

**Well, that's it! For this chapter of course. I'm thinking about stopping at ten or eleven chapters... Eh, I'll see when I get there. I'm not sure that I'll be able to get every single question asked answered. I will try to get at least one of each person's list of questions answered. I have to admit, some of these questions are hard.**

**On a different note, I'm re-doing my sequel to Playing Matchmaker. The plot and everything will be re-done. It gonna be a lot of work but I'm really excited. As much as I dislike advertisements in Authors Notes, I'm practically begging for reviews once I re-post the chapter. Pretty please? Kimi and I would be very happy!**

***hands out cookies to reviewers* Thanks for the support! Again, I'll try not to wait so long.  
**


	7. Kimi Never Lies About Muffins!

**Oh my gosh! I actually updated! This is a miracle. Though I bet I lost a ton of reviewers for taking such a long time. Oh well, they will have to miss this extra funny chapter! (I'm kidding, I have no idea if this chapter is funnier than all the others)**

**Anyway, I got a laptop for Christmas so it should be easier for me to update since I won't have to wait for someone to get off the computer. So, I've been busy with basketball since soccer ended and I saw my cousin leave for boot camp to prepare for the Navy. (Plz pray for her, she'll come back in March) I got a few more anime obsessions (EX: Full Moon) and I just had my math midterm to 'prepare' me for high school...**

**So I took so long for a good reason... I feel like I',m forgetting something... what was it...?**

**Oh yah! that chapter! Enjoy! (I'm trying to get used to working with fanfiction on my laptop so plz ingore any bugs~!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Knd...**

**

* * *

**

Everyone: Grab some armor, a paintball gun, night vision goggles, and a soda! Quick don't ask just do it! PAINTBALL WAR in the dark of MIDNIGHT **-helljumperspartan 101**

_Kimi: I like this reviewer! *gets paintball gun*_

_Nigel: Look alive people! She's armed and even more dangerous!_

_Wally: This was just what they needed to make this place worse. At least I get a soda…_

_Kimi: *shoots soda out hand*_

_Wally: CRUD!_

_

* * *

_

**Kimi:** You and Morgan should meet and discuss plans for world domination. Morgan is called "the spawn of Satan" by one of our friend's cousin. **-buddygirl1004**  
_Kimi: She sounds more like an obstacle to me. Why must people try to thwart my plans? What's so wrong with a world dictatorship?_

_Wally: You being the dictator._

* * *

**Numbuh 60:** I LOVE YOU! YOUR SOOOO CUTE! **-I-Love-Patton**  
_Patton:…I don't know how to respond._

_Nigel: Don't worry, none of us do._

_Wally: Oi, I though only questions got through to us._

_Fanny: Well as per usual, YOU'RE WRONG!_

_Patton: What's got you so mad now?_

_Fanny: *grumble grumble* nuthin' ya stupid boy._

_

* * *

_**Kimi:** Can ya kill somebody? *cough cough* Wally *cough cough* **-I-Love-Patton**  
_Kimi: Well I could…_

_Wally: Hey!_

_Kimi: But Kuki-tan would then kill me…_

_Wally: Phew_

_

* * *

_

**Numbuh 60:** Do you like Numbuh 86 and, so you can answer, she can go in that supply closet. **-skyhigh imagination**

_Patton: There's a supply closet?_

_Kimi: Yeah, how did you think I got that bucket for Wally in chapter 3 from?_

_Patton: I don't know, Japanese super powers?_

_Kimi: =-="_

_Kuki: *flying around room* wheeeee!_

_

* * *

_

**Kimi:** If/when you do take over the world, who are the first 3 people on your 'murder list'? **-CartoonLover999**

_Everyone: *steps back*_

_Kimi: What? Don't worry you guys; I'm not going to have a murder list. Just a 'seriously injure/ torture/ scar for life' list._

_Everyone: *Hiding in corner*_

_Kimi: Anyway, that would probably be Lizzie and Ace. Also…umm, * points at random person* you._

_Random person: What? Why me?_

_Kimi: You annoy me for being here when you aren't even a real character from KND._

_Random person: Neither are you!_

_Kimi: __**What**__**. **__**Was**__**. **__**That**__**?**_

_Random person: Nothing Evil Overlord, your Highness!_

_Kimi: That's what I thought. You're still on my list however._

_

* * *

_

**Numbuh 5:** Could you make me a Monkey Lisa? **-****swirlydots**  
_Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 is a lil' busy making Christmas presents but she'll let ya know if she feels like it._

_

* * *

_**Sonya:** Are you obsessed with rainbow monkeys? **-****swirlydots**  
_Sonya: Well, not really._

_Kuki: GASP!_

_Sonya: I like them and all but I'm not obsessed. I only have about three._

_Kuki&Fanny: DOUBLE GASP!_

_

* * *

_**Numbuh 3:** If you kiss Wally I'll give you a special edition fun time party rainbow monkey. **-****swirlydots**  
_Kuki: But I already have that one…_

_Kimi: Let's face the facts, Kuki has about almost every single rainbow monkey thought of._

_

* * *

_**Numbuh 363:** * touches * **-****swirlydots**  
_Harvey: *screams*_

_Wally: Shut up!_

_Harvey: NO YOU SHUT UP! SHE JUST TOUCHED ME!_

_Kuki: *pokes*_

_Harvey: *screams*_

_Kimi: *throws soap* Stop screaming and go wash off your arm. Geez._

_

* * *

_**Negative Numbuh 4:** Any other reasons other than "it makes me look eviler" do you like your dumb goatee? How'd you get it? **-****swirlydots**  
_-4: I like my goatee. It makes me feel powerful._

_Wally: I'm never growing hair on my face if that's what I'll look like._

_Kimi: I have a question; How come his goatee is black when he's obviously a blonde?_

_Everyone:*turns to look at -4*_

_Wally: Is that even your hair?_

_-4: …Maybe_

_Everyone: Ewwww!_

_

* * *

_**Numbuh 2:** What's your favorite pun of all time? **-****swirlydots**

_Hoagie: I can't really pick. They are all just way too __punny__! Ha! Get it?_

_Kimi: Yes, we got it. Can we send it back now?_

_

* * *

_

**Numbuh 362: **I'm sorry I forgot about you! To make up for it...ummm...I dare you to...uhhh...-CENSORED-...OOPS! I mean, dang...I can't think of anything! I know! I dare you to kiss the guy you have a crush on! **-Angelic Sakura Blossom**

_Rachel: No way! I didn't know Justin Bieber was here!_

_Everyone: …O.õ_

_Rachel: Did I say that out loud? *blushes*_

_Patton: *elbows Nigel* Looks like you've got competition…_

_

* * *

_

**Cree:** How can you not like kids? They are so cute! I mean seriously, I'm fourteen and I have this neighbor who has a daughter that's like five years old and she is so fudging cute! **-Angelic Sakura Blossom**

_Cree: I don't care how cute you say kids can be, they are annoying and that's it. Why do people have to be so dense? Seriously, it's like no one even listens to me. I can't wait until I get out of this room._

_

* * *

_

**Ace:** Sup? I'm actually a huge fan of you, dude. I don't get why everyone else hates you (though I wish that they hadn't changed your voice actor.) Are you still into Kuki, or what? 'Cause you're always acting like a lady's man otherwise, so... one assumes. **-Spade (AmuletSpade)**  
_Ace: Finally! Someone who understands me!_

_Kimi: Eh, whatever flyboy. Just answer the question._

_Ace: Actually yes, I still like Kuki. *pulls out bouquet of flowers*_

_Kuki: Awh! Thanks Ace! _

_Wally: Hey! What do you think you're doing?_

_Ace: I'm showing her how much I love her._

_Wally: Well stop it!_

_*both start to argue*_

_Kimi: *whispers to reviewer* The only reason why we don't like Ace is 'cause he messes with 3x4. Other than that, I guess he's ok._

_Wally: Whose side are you on?_

_

* * *

_**Kimi:** *gives cookie* If (when) you take over the world, are you gonna rename all the countries? Because dictators always do that in movies. :3  
_Kimi: Yay! *noms* I'll probably only rename the countries whose names annoy me. Like Germany. I'd also probably change the name of Australia to something about wallabies just to annoy Wally._

_Wally: Hey!_

_Kimi: I'm also going to do something about Washington the state and Washington the city. Only one of them can keep the name Washington. I haven't decided which one yet._

_Hoagie: I like that plan, I always get those two confused!_

_Kimi: See? I'd be helping the people!_

_

* * *

_**Numbuh 60:** What do you see yourself doing in 20 years? **-fictionlover94**  
_Patton: I think I'd be a movie or television star. I think I have a chance at being the next Terminator._

* * *

**Numbuh 86:** How old were you when you started hating boys? **-fictionlover94**  
_Fanny: Let's see. I would have to say it was my first birthday._

_Rachel: You mean when you were one?_

_Fanny: No, I mean my first birthday party at the age of 6. My little brother smashed his toddler face into my cake, my older brother stepped on all of my gifts, and my second oldest brother stepped on all my presents during a game of pin the tail on the donkey. To top it all off, my littlest brother threw the rest of my cake into my face._

_Rachel:…That explains so much…_

_

* * *

_**Lizzie:** How do you feel about Numbuh 362? **-fictionlover94**  
_Lizzie: Well her hair is nice but her sense of style could use some work._

_Rachel: Wait a minute…_

_Lizzie: She also yells way too much._

_Rachel: Hey!_

_Lizzie: And she used to take Nigie on a mission whenever we had a date._

_Rachel: Well…_

_Lizzie: Oh and she complains a lot. Like about her job and stuff._

_Hoagie: Now that's the pot calling the kettle black._

_Wally: What? What do black pots have to do with Numbuh 362?_

_

* * *

_**Numbuh 86:** Well the KND scientists made a time machine and they report that they saw you married and with 3 kids. How do you feel? **-fictionlover94**

_Fanny: If I did believe you, I'd be disgusted. Since I don't, I really don't care._

_Rachel: What's with you?_

_Fanny: I'm starting to get tired of the same questions over and over again._

_

* * *

_**Numbuh 4:** Just tell her you're in love with her already! We all know. **-The Devious Angel**  
_Wally: In love with who?_

_Kimi: Grrr, I hate it when questions aren't clear enough. C'mon people, did ya forget how dense Wally is already?_

_Wally: Hey!_

_Kimi: Hey yourself! We all know it's true._

_Wally: *looks at everyone*_

…

_Hoagie: You didn't have to be so harsh Kimi…_

_Kimi: *sighs* I'm having a bad day I guess._

_Wally: So does that mean you're sorry?_

_Abby: Numbuh 5 thinks that's how close you're gonna get to getting an apology from Kimi._

_

* * *

_**Numbuh 60:** I LOVE YOU! You are soooo cute and hot *drooooling* I love you possibly even more than Numbuh 86 or Numbuh 362 loves you. Has Numbuh 86 seen you with your shirt off? **-CandyforniaGurl851 3**  
_Patton: Another question I have no idea how to respond to…_

_Rachel: Since when do I love __Patton__ of all people?_

_Patton: Hey!_

_Rachel: No offense or anything._

_Patton: Whatever. Anyway, why is it important for F-Numbuh 86 to see me without a shirt? *utterly bamboozled*_

_Kimi:*cough* ya did a Patton!*cough* Ahem, this stuff just flies over you guys' heads, doesn't it? Attention fangirls: We have not reached the stage of teenage hormones. Please stop acting like we have._

_Wally: Is that some kind of virus?_

_

* * *

_**Numbuh 1:** Why, for the love of dear god, do you not grow your hair? **-d1996**

_Nigel: I'm not even gonna answer this one. Nope, not gonna say a word. Not a word. _

_Wally: Numbuh 1? Who are ya talking to?_

_Nigel: No one Numbuh 4. No one._

_Wally: Oh, um ok. O.O"_

_

* * *

_

**Kimi:** Since you're the Authors voice, why weren't the Delightfuls' questions I asked back for chap. 5... Well, asked? (Not mad, just curious) **-my-dear-fangirl**

_Kimi: Well, they were really detailed about the Delightfuls, and quite frankly, no one cares that much about them._

_TDCFDTL: Hey! We resent that you insolent brat!_

_Kimi: Like I said earlier, no one cares about the Delightfuls. _

_Nigel: You know, I forgot they were here for a while._

_Hoagie: Yeah, me too!_

_TDCFDTL: Grrr..._

_

* * *

_

**Grandfather:** HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE BEATEN BY YOUR OWN SON AND GRANDSON, MR. GROUCH? *growls and has fire eyes* **-dragonaqua**

_Grandfather: How does it feel to yell at a fictional old man trapped in a box covered with locks with no pudding, annoyance?_

_Hoagie: Aww, no pudding? Dude you've got it rough. *shakes head sadly*_

_

* * *

_**Everyone:** Join the dark side, we have cookies... *grins evilly* **-dragonaqua**

_Kimi: Plus there are muffins every Monday! Voldemort likes to call them Muffin Mondays but I think it's too cliché._

_Wally: How would you know?_

_Kimi: I'm on the dark side, duh!_

_Everyone:…_

_

* * *

_**Everyone:** Welcome to the dark side... I lied about the cookies :D **-dragonaqua**

_Wally: Does this mean there's no muffins either?_

_Kimi: Of course there are muffins! Why would I lie about muffins?_

_Kuki: It's true. Kimi-chi never lies about muffins._

_Hoagie: Jeez Numbuh 4. How could you not know that?_

_Fanny: Yeah! Even Numbuh 1 knew that!_

_Nigel: Hey!_

_Abby: Well you are out of the loop most of the time._

_Nigel: Whatever…_

_Wally:…Forget I said anything._

_

* * *

_**Numbuh 4:** I want to pet you! And hug you! And smooch you! *glances at Numbuh 3 and sees if she's jealous or not* **-dragonaqua**

_Wally: ummm…I'm really freaked out right now…_

_Kimi: That, my friend, is the power of fangirls! It's even more powerful than Chuck Norris!_

_

* * *

_**Kimi:** If you could kill only one person in that room, who would it be? **-dragonaqua**

_Nigel: Only one? You mean if she wanted to she would be able to kill us all?_

_Kimi: Well, yeah if I really wanted to. Don't worry, you guys don't die easily. People continuously write fanfictions about you all so you're always revived._

_Nigel: …How comforting._

_Kimi: Yeah, what a life. *sighs*_

_

* * *

**Everyone:** Anyways in my plans for world domination (even though I love kids) I plan to enslave all kids now what do you KND people respond? **-germanyswarrior**_

_Rachel: With Kimi on our side, we can't lose. She's like a ninja._

_Wally: Kimi's not a ninja! She's not cool enough!_

_Kimi: What was that?_

_Wally: Uh, I meant you're way too awesome to be a ninja!_

_

* * *

_

**Kimi:** What is your favorite food? **-Mercy4.8**  
_Kimi: Hmm, pepperoni pizza._

_Kuki: Really? I thought you liked tempura chicken with soy sauce._

_Kimi: Well, American foods are just so good! Besides, I'm no longer allowed to have gummy bears…_

_Nigel: Why not?_

_Kimi: Er, well uh…_

_Kuki: Ever since the tricycle incident of '02, Kimi has been permanently banned from eating gummy bears. That's why eating gummy bears while juggling is now illegal in convenient stores._

_Kimi: Poor orphans…never knew what him 'em. Now I'm wanted in most of Hokkaido._

_Everyone: …_

_

* * *

_

**Numbuh 1:** What's up with the rainbow monkey underwear? **-Mercy4.8**  
_Nigel: If it's not my head, it's my 'big' butt. If it's not that then it's my underwear. WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE?_

_Kimi: Just answer the question._

_Nigel: *mumbles* They were on sale, ok?_

* * *

**Fa-Numbuh 86:** Why do you hate boys? **-sonialeeforevr12**

_Kimi: *whispers* They did a Paaaaattooooooon!_

_Patton: Will you cut that out already?_

_Fanny: *to reviewer* They're stupid._

_Rachel: What about the lab dorks- I mean scientists in the KND?_

_Fanny: They're stupid in a geeky way._

_Rachel: I see…_

_

* * *

_

**Numbuh 4:** Do you like Numbuh 3? I WILL SPAM YOU IF YOU DONT ANSWER! (not the attack your email...I will throw spam at your head) **-metasgirl**  
_Wally:…Can I eat spam?_

_Kimi: Um… if you really want to since it's arguably edible. I guess you can._

_Wally: ok then…_

_*drawn out dramatic pause*_

_Kimi: Aren't you going to answer?_

_Wally: No, I'm hungry._

_Kimi: …You're no fun! This question had so much potential too._

_Wally: *waits for flying spam*_

_

* * *

_

**Numbuh 84:** Hey Lee, this is your older sister Haylie. If you and your little GIRLFRIEND Sonya get married someday, can I plan the wedding? Wally can be the flower girl with a pretty little white dress (ROTFL) and Paddy can be your best man. **CandyforniaGurl851 3**  
_Wally: Why do __I__ have to be the flower girl? I ain't even a girl!_

_Kimi: I dunno Wally, I think you'd look uber cute in a dress!_

_Wally: You can just shut up!_

_Patton: Geez, you're just jealous that __you're__ not the best man! *smirks*_

_Wally: You can shut up too!_

_Kuki: Oooh! Sonya I wanna make your dress!_

_Sonya: Ah, o-ok Numbuh 3 but I really don't think that we-_

_Kuki: Oooh! It's gonna be so pwetty!_

_Sonya: *sweatdrops* Uhh, that's nice and all but we-_

_Kimi: We should start planning! What color should Wally's dress be?_

_Wally: I AIN'T WEARING NO DRESS!_

_Kimi: Aha! A double negative! So should your dress be orange?_

_Wally: *growls* __**How many times do I have to say it?**__ *attacks*_

_Kimi: Oh no you don't! *roundhouse kicks*_

_Sonya: B-but we aren't gonna-_

_Kuki: Food! We need lots of it for a wedding!_

_Lee: I have a sister? That is quite unexpected._

_Everyone: *stops to stare at Lee* _

_

* * *

**Numbuhs 86&60:** Okay, can I plan YOUR wedding too? C'mon we all know they like each other. **CandyforniaGurl851 3**_

_Fanny:*blushing* Who said I was going to get married!_

_Kimi: Is Wally gonna be the flower girl at your wedding too?_

_Fanny: I'm not getting married!_

_Sonya: *whispers* Good luck trying to convince them. I wasn't even able to complete a sent-_

_Kuki: I wanna plan your wedding too!_

_Kimi: I'm gonna have'ta pick a different color dress for him to wear…_

_Wally: I ain't wearin' a dress!_

_Kimi: Aw, come on! It would be so cute! It could be blue!_

_Wally: No!_

_Kuki: I need to pick a theme! Theme is everything! _

_Fanny: Will you all just shut up and listen to me?_

_Rachel: Oooh! Can I help with the food?_

_Kuki: Of course! We'll need to meet for the meal plan and menu/table design._

_Rachel: Can you meet me on Moonbase on Tuesday?_

_Kuki: That's great! The wedding should be there! There's so much room._

_Abby: Numbuh 5 can handle the tunes._

_Fanny: What? What happened to you? You're supposed to be the sensible one!_

_Abby: Well, Numbuh 5'll lose air time with a philosophy like that. It's either join in or lose her job. By the way, what kind of music do you like?_

_Fanny: *groans*_

_

* * *

**Numbuhs 362&1:** At YOUR wedding, I'll shoot Lizzie into the sky like fireworks. Good plan, right? **CandyforniaGurl851 3**  
__Rachel: Uhh, isn't that a little inhumane?_

_Kimi: Who cares? It's Lizzie._

_Nigel: =-=" *thinking* Don't say a word Nigel, don't say a word. Everything will go back to normal if you don't say a word*thinking*_

_Kuki: Oh my goodness! We need to go wedding dress shopping!_

_Rachel: Um, I really don't think that's nesse-_

_Fanny: Revenge! I'll supply the food and invitations!_

_Rachel: You really don't need to go through all of this trouble. I mean, Nigel and I aren't-_

_Kimi: Double Gasp! Now I need to choose another dress for Wally!_

_Wally: For the last time I'm not wearing a dress!_

_Kimi: Urgh, fine. How about a pastel tux?_

_Wally: No pink._

_Kimi: Deal. *starts writing in notebook*_

_Hoagie: Are you sure about this?_

_Wally: As long as I'm in pants and not in pink, I'm fine. Hey, where's Numbuh 60?_

_Nigel: He passed out during his wedding question so I threw him in a corner somewhere.*points*_

_Hoagie: Uhh, I'm pretty sure that's Numbuh 363's corner._

_Nigel: Really? How do you know?_

_Harvey: *screaming* GET OUT! NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN MY CORNER! DON'T TOUCH ME!_

_Nigel: …That would explain the signs saying 'Keep Away'._

_Kimi: So, Rachel, what color should your brother's straight jacket tux be?_

_Rachel: Hmm, a cool green color would be nice._

_Kimi: Mkay*pulls out magazine* Kuki-tan! Let's start ordering the wedding supplies!_

_

* * *

**Numbuh 3&4:** Since Wally can't be the flower girl at his own wedding; Nigel can be the flower girl! **CandyforniaGurl851 3**_

_Wally: Ha! Wait, what?_

_Nigel: Who said I had to be the flower girl? What if I wanted to be the priest?_

_Kuki: Oh my gosh! I totally forgot that part!_

_Wally:…Uh, you're really into planning this aren't you?_

_Kuki: Of course silly! Why wouldn't I be?_

_Wally: *blushes*_

_Kuki: I just love planning weddings! This wedding will be perfect for Numbuh 1&362!_

_Wally: Wait a minute; what do they have to do with this?_

_Kuki: Silly Numbuh 4, don't you remember the question?*skips off*_

_Wally: Sh-she didn't even read our question… *sulks*_

_Kimi: Look on the bright side! You'll still have your lavender tux to wear!_

_Hoagie: Uh, Kimi. I don't think that's gonna make him feel any better._

_Kimi: I know but he'll be over it by next chapter. Until then, I have weddings to plan!_

_

* * *

_

**How interesting of a chapter! Uh, I think. Well I'm in a good mood now that I've updated. It helps that I've written my second song for my music project and I believe it's pretty good. ^w^**

**As you all know, February is coming up and we all know what happens then! Valentine's day! I know, I know, all of you other single people out there don't really care and most likely are groaning in annoyance-BUT!- I have officialy made it my fanfiction birthday. With also means it's Playing Matchmaker's birthday! We are both turning one on fanfiction! Yay! **

**In order to honor that, I am coming up with KND surprise! *waits for cheers and appluase* Ahem, I will find time in my schedule to write and upload this surprise since by then Science Fair will be over, The second trimister will end, and basketball will be coming to a close. Great, right?**

**So, stay tuned and I'll try not to die by then!(happy thoughts, ne?)**

**- Faith ^w^~**


End file.
